The Other Gilmore
by I Count Stars
Summary: What if there was another Gilmore. This is a look at what Gilmore Girls would have been like if Lorelai had twins instead of just Rory. Rated T but may change to M later on. Just a heads up. I just went through and edited a lot of the chapters.
1. Chapter Update Rewrite notice

**A/N-THERE ISN'T AN ACTUAL CHAPTER HERE AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY. I JUST WANTED TO INFORM ANYONE WHO IS ACTUALLY READING MY STORY AND I HOPE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE READING IT, THAT I AM GOING THROUGH A WHOLE REWRITE RIGHT NOW. AT CHAPTER 11 I GOT TO A POINT WHERE I COULDN'T FINISH IT. IT WAS IN OTHER WORDS A LARGE WRITERS BLOCK. SO I DECIDED TO GO BACK AND RE-READ MY STORY HOPING THAT IT WOULD INSPIRE ME. INSTEAD IT MADE ME REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY LINE OF GILMORE GIRLS TOO MUCH. AND WELL THAT ISN'T A BAD THING THERE'S A WHOLE NEW CHARACTER SO HOW WOULD THAT CHANGE THE SHOW BECAUSE SHOULDN'T IT CHANGE IT. SO I'VE MADE THE EXECUTIVE DECISION TO GO THROUGH MY WHOLE STORY AND RE-WRITE IT SO IT'S NOT AS CLOSE TO THE STORY LINE. (NOT TO MENTION THAT IF I CONTINUE THE STORY THIS WAY I'LL NEVER FINISH IT.)**

**ANOTHER THING THAT I WANT TO TOUCH BASE ON IS THE IDEAS THAT I HAVE FOR THIS STORY. **

** WILL BE IN THIS STORY AND HIM AND RORY WILL DATE (REASON BEING THAT I BELIEVE HE IS AN ESSENTIAL PART OF THE STORY LINE AND RORY'S CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT)  
**

** WILL ALSO BE IN THIS STORY BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH HE ISN'T ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS I DO HAVE A USE FOR HIM  
**

** GUYS FROM YALE WILL ALSO MOST LIKELY BE IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I WITHOUT A DOUBT LOVE FINN AND COLLIN AND MARTY. I AM NOT A FAN OF LOGAN THOUGH SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THAT FRONT. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM AND THAT WILL EFFECT IF YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY THEN YOU ARE FOR WARNED.  
**

**4. I'M THINKING ABOUT CONTINUING THIS STORY FROM THEIR SOPHOMORE YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL (SEASON 1)-A LITTLE AFTER THE END OF COLLEGE (AFTER THE SHOW ENDS)  
**

** THERE IS NO FIVE  
**

**THAT'S ALL SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND YOUR OPINIONS.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is the second time I've edited this story and I hope that this version is the best one.**

"The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud." -Coco Chanel

**_No One's POV_**

Sophia Rae Gilmore walked arm and arm with her mother-the one and only Lorelai Gilmore, through Stars Hollow to their one stop coffee destination. Two of the three Gilmore girls who called Stars Hollow home where on a mission to get coffee and some other kind of substance before beginning a day that was bound to be dreadfully boring. Well, as dreadfully boring as a day for them could get. Which while not boring to most would drive them to insanity for sure. Sophia had school to attend (it was only the second week of her sophomore year) and Lorelai had to go and finalize everything for a wedding that was to happen at the inn that weekend. So all in all they could not miss today, no matter how much they would rather be in bed watching old John Hughes movies.

So, this meant that they where headed to none other that "Luke's", the only place in town with decent coffee and where they could get their coffee fix from Luke himself. And where they could actually get a breakfast that consisted of more than a pop-tart or left-overs. Not that there was anything wrong with pop-tarts and left-overs but when you wake up and get ready with enough time to stop by Luke's then you damn well better stop by Luke's.

"I'll get us a table...you harass Luke." Sophia told her mother before heading over to their usual table near the window. It was the same table that had bared witness to countless Gilmore debates and talks; it was the very table that Rory had finished her first chapter book at by her self. It was also the table where Sophia had been sitting when she called it quits with her first sorta-almost boyfriend back in the seventh grade. Not to mention the table where they had debated for hours over what was John Hughes best movie (Rory thought Home Alone; Lorelai was all about The Breakfast Club; Sophia's favorite was Sixteen Candles).

As Sophia secured them what they believed to be the best seats in the house Lorelai made her way up to the counter. She was smiling in a way that she thought was innocent but Luke knew was anything but. It was her '_I want something from you that you don't want to give me smile_'. The very same smile that she was wearing when she convinced Christopher that he should take her for a ride in his new Porsche.

"Please, Luke." Lorelai clutched a slightly chipped cerulean coffee cup to her chest like a life line. "Please, please, please." She begged a man that looked to be in his late 30's. The man, other wise know as Luke, was wearing his normal uniform, which consisted of a flannel shirt and a faded, dark colored baseball cap.

"How many cups have you had this morning?" Luke asked her frowning slightly. He could not for the life of him understand how her or her daughters where still functioning when they basically stream-lined coffee. Lorelai alone had to buy at least 5 cups a day from him. That was without factoring in her daughters or what she drank at home and at work. She really had a problem.

"None." Lorelai replied, way too fast for someone who hadn't had at least one cup of coffee already. And in all the years that he had known her, he had never seen her before she had at least one cup of coffee.

"Plus..." Luke prompted her.

Lorelai sighed. "Five, but yours is better." It was the truth. For some reason Luke's coffee was **the best**. She tried all kinds to get the taste of Luke's but nothing could satisfy her coffee urges like his coffee. It didn't help that he refused to tell her where he got his coffee or even what kind of coffee he used.

Luke looked at her with a straight, emotionless face not giving anything away. "You have a problem."

He told her that she had a problem several times a day though that never deterred her for asking for more. Which he always ended up giving her; this time was no different. They both knew it, now it was only a matter of time before she was sipping the sweet brown liquid that kept her going and he was muttering about how next time he was going to cut her off. Same dance, different day.

"She's totally winning this morning." Sophia told Luke, coming up the counter as Luke filled up her cup and smiling just as big as her mother if not bigger.  
Sophia absolutely adored her mother. In her mind she yet to meet anybody who was funnier or prettier than her mom. And it wasn't just Sophia who thought her mom was pretty; with her tall curvy figure, long wavy dark hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin she was definitely a knock out. Sophia and Rory had once tried to count how many times Lorelia got hit on but after a week they agreed that it was too hard and gave up.

Speaking of Rory, Sophia couldn't help but wonder what was taking her twin so long. Usually she was the first one up and ready and had to drag the other two out of bed. But today it seemed like she was running all kinds of behind. She had sent Sophia and Lorelai too Luke's without her with instructions to order the food so that she could eat quickly when she got there but as Sophia glanced at the door it seemed as if Rory was never going to come. (To say that Sophia was a little impatient was a very sever understatement)

"She wins every morning." Luke replied, wondering why the heck he put up with the Gilmore's.

Sophia nodded and placed her coffee cup on the counter too. "We want donuts, too. And eggs. And pancakes. And bacon. Lots and lots of bacon. Don't forget the M&M's in my pancakes." Sophia ordered. God, was she hungry. It was a really good thing that she hardly gained weight because otherwise she would be 300 pounds. It wasn't her fault that she liked to eat though. Both her mom and her sister had equally large appetites but with Sophia's 5'2" frame people always looked when she ate. "And some more coffee." She said as an after thought.

"Junkies." Luke told them, shaking his head. But a smile was trying to peak it's way out though he was trying very hard to contain it.

Lorelai and Sophia smiled, "Angel. You've got wings, baby."

* * *

"When are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for fuck's sake." Sophia said as she walked along side Rory and Lane, two of her best friends.

Lane was like her music soul mate; they could talk about it for hours. Everything from The Beatles to Korn to Micheal Jackson to Nirvana, they liked almost all the same things and could converse about it all for days on end. The only thing was that Lane's parents didn't know about Lane's musical interests; being in a rock and roll band (which was Lane's dream) was so not part of being a good Korean girl. And if it wasn't part of being a good Korean girl then it wasn't an even an option to them.

The only things that Lane should be doing in their mind was go to school and get good grades, go to church, and find a nice Korean boy to marry. Then she would get married and have a few Korean babies and spend her days raising said babies, keeping her house and going to church. It wasn't a life that anyone especially someone like Lane should live.

As a result she was resorted to hiding CD's and clothes under floorboards and stuff. For instance if her parents saw the red Woodstock '99 shirt that Lane was sporting today they would flip the fuck out and die of shock; not before sending her to a convent in Korea first. And that wasn't even being dramatic.

"Sophia, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem." They had been over this a hundred times before. In Sophia's opinion Lane should just come clean to her parents and tell them everything because honesty was always the best thing but to Lane that wasn't even an option. Rory agreed with Sophia but she understood were Lane was coming from.

Rory was usually the middle man in these sort of things, she was the Samantha to their Darrin and Endora. She was the mediator because while Sophia was short tempered and could go off like a bomb at the slightest notice taking everything down within a miles Rory was the complete opposite.

It took a lot to make Rory mad. But when she got mad then you where sorry. It didn't help that when Rory got mad at someone chances are Sophia was just as pissed as well. It was safe to say that if you got both of them pissed them you better run for the hills and hope you can find Switzerland before they find you.

"Well not Eminem. But Blondie, or The Go-Go's. Even Micheal Jackson; just, you know..._not_ Eminem." Sophia said running her hands through her long curly light brown hair that had streaks in several different shades of blue and purple through out. Her hair had to be her favorite thing about herself, it was the one thing that physically made her like her dad. He too had curly light brown hair but he favored his in a crew cut instead of down and long.

Sophia loved her father dearly but due to his flaky childish nature she rarely got to see him. Christopher, as her mom said, never actually grew up so he was still living like a teenager just one who could drink and go places with out his parents. Right now for instance he was in California doing something that probably wouldn't end up panning out and then he would be on to the next town and the next state. She did talk to him though, but again not nearly as much as she would like.

It had been a little over a year since either girl had seen their father; the last time had been when he was in New York. He had been over an hour late to meet them at the train station but they had agreed not to let Lorelai in on that. Then they had ended up spending the rest of the day in Strands where he had bought both of them several used books. All in all it was a good visit but it wasn't nearly long enough for them to get their fix of him.

Sophia was also aware of the fact that her mother still had feelings for her dad but knew that they would never get together. They would always love each other on some level due to them being each others firsts for a lot of things. But Christopher wasn't likely to grow up anytime soon well Lorelai had grown up almost as soon as she had seen the little pink plus sign on that horrible white stick. Rory on the other hand still held out hope that they would get together and they would be one big happy family.

To say that Rory was an optimistic was a little of an understatement. She was practically freaking Annie. She liked to see the good in people; the clouds silver lining and what not. Her optimistic, sweet, shy personality fit her looks well. She was on the taller side at 5'7" already with pale skin, straight dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and bright innocent corn flower blue doe eyes.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Rory asked Sophia as they tried on identical looking dark blue plaid skirts. Sophia just rolled her eyes as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her nose scrunched up in displeasure. The skirt did not look good on her at all, not even a little bit.

"For the millionth time Rory, yes, I can believe it. You're really, really smart. You were bound to get in. And well me I'm just pure awesomeness so how could they say no to me? The answer is that they couldn't. Chilton won't know what hit them come Monday morning." Sophia said fixing her skirt. It was far, far too long; it went well past her knees-stopping about mid-way down her calves but that was probably due to the fact that she was so very short. How she was that short though she had no idea. Both her mom and her sister where rather tall standing over 5'6" but she just had to be short. She was barely 5'3" and that was on a good day. Her dad was also pretty tall at 5'11", almost 6'.

"And you're so modest too." Rory replied sarcastically. Rory gazed in the full length mirror as well still in shock that she had gotten in. While everyone else was sure that she would get in when she had applied she was never one to be optimistic about her own shots at something. She was sure though that Sophia would probably get in but by the time she had sent in her application she was positive that they would send her a rejection letter on the thick ivory stationary with the school crest on it and an impersonal letter typed on it with the principals signature signed quickly and rushed at the bottom.

Rory didn't know how Sophia could look at things with such an air of confidence and with so little worry. It made her jealous sometimes that she didn't seem to have a care in the world. She was always so sarcastic and witty and not caring what anyone thought, the complete opposite of Rory. It was hard to believe that they where twins sometime though they shared to same eyes.

"And don't you forget it." Sophia said leading them out to where their mother and Sookie where sitting drinking wine and laughing at some story that was probably not as funny as it was when wine was involved.

* * *

_**Sophia's POV**_

"Sophia, wake up!" Rory said shaking me rather violently if I might add. I really wanted to hit her so she'd shut up but that would require actually getting up and my bed was way to comfy to get out of. Not to mention that I knew from past experiences that the second I got up and touched the floor the frigid air would be so cold that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"What time is it?" I mumbled snuggling deeper into the warmth of my multicolored comforter. It had started out white until I had decided to Tye-dye it. The dye had kept my hands a dark purple for weeks, I really should have used gloves but I hadn't really thought about that when I had went and bought the dye so I just didn't use them. To say that my mom and Rory found it funny when they got back from the inn would be a sever understatement. I really wish she would just go away.

"It's like 6:30." Rory says looking at the creepy cat clock I have on my wall, a gift from my dad for my twelfth birthday. I thought it was beyond awesome, but Rory on the other hand wasn't to fond of it. It was one of the many reasons why she rarely went into my room. I really wish that she would just go away though so I could get back to my dream. It was a good one two. It involved Fight Club me and a lot of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. I don't actually know what it was about now that I think about it though. I just know that it was an amazing dream and I really want to get back to it.

Another reason Rory wasn't fond of my room was that it was usually in a chaotic mess that made sense to no one but me and sometimes my mom, but that's the way I liked it. Rory was the complete opposite, she loved order; practically relished in it, that girl did. My room happened to be one of my favorite places in the whole wide world. It was also the best room in the house. It used to be my mom's until I won it playing poker against my mom; so now it's mine, all mine. It wasn't the biggest room in the house but it had the biggest closet and a large window with a window seat that looked out into the town. Not to mention that on a clear night I could see what felt like a million stars.

"God I hate you." I said as I finally got out of bed. As much as I wanted to go back to bed-especially after the weekend I've had it wasn't a good idea (just thinking about what Rory would do if she found out was enough to scare me awake). God, what a weekend though. First, we had to go the grandparent's and it wasn't even a holiday. And while we we're their Emily saw it fit to criticize my hair (which was too long and way too colorful), my clothes (why was I wearing so much black), my attitude (did I have to act so much like my mom?) and my language (that is not the way a young lady should talk). It only got better from their, she complimented Rory over and over again; not that I cared. It wasn't my life goal to be that woman's favorite, or even to get her approval. And my personal favorite, my grandma and my mom got into a huge blow out were it was revealed that the only reason we where even going to Chilton was because the grandparents where paying.

To make things better Rory almost decided not to go to Chilton because of some new guy in town. Not something I'd peg my sister for; giving up her dreams for a guy that is. Not that he isn't cute because he is. In that tall, sweet, innocent way at least. Not really my taste but then again me and Rory are two totally different people. At least in the end she made the right choice and decided that it wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"Please Roar. Pretty, pretty please with Johnny Depp and coffee and donuts and rainbow sprinkles on top." I had been pestering Rory for what felt like forever to join The Franklin with me, ever since that annoying twit of a girl, Paris told us we couldn't; she continued to refuse. "Why ever not? You love to write. You want to go to Harvard specifically to write. It'll look amazing on you're college application." I added as a last resort. I was hoping that pulling the Harvard card would guarantee her saying yes.

"No," Rory said looking down on me, which wasn't hard for her seeing as she's 4 inches taller than me. "The only reason you want to join is to annoy Paris. I don't want any enemies Sophia Rae." I can not believe that she middle named me.

And it wasn't like it was my fault that we already had an enemy, I mean I wasn't the one who was answering all those questions before she did. I was the one who was minding my own business, just sitting there doodling in my notebook all on my lonesome and not bothering the beast that be Paris Geller. And her little Hench-women Louis and Madeline. Talk about bitches; with only having talked to them for barely a minute I could already tell that they where rapid, petty, shallow people. Not my usual bunch and I planned on spending as little time as possible in their company for the next three years.

"Hey, Mary. Hey, Magdalene." The boy who had come late to class said walking behind us. He was cute I'd give him that; in a rich WASPy, I pretend that I don't care what people think, trying to hard way. But still, cute. And he was looking at me like I was an early Christmas present and he couldn't wait to unwrap me.

"My name is Rory. And that's Sophia my twin. Not Mary and not Magdalene." I could feel his eyes rack over my body and I was sure that he had nothing to complain about. I mean I'm not vain or anything I just know that I don't look ugly. I'm on the short side yeah, which I hate, but I have curves in all the right places and a pretty face. Not to mention my hair, the best part of me in my opinion. It's long, almost to my waist, curly, and a really nice shade of light brown or dark blonde depending on the light. It also has really cool streaks in different shades of blues and purples.

"Remmy's class is rough." He said conversationally, leaning against the row of lockers trying (and if I'm being honest succeeding) to look cool. I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away dragging Rory with me trying to find my locker. No matter how cute he was I could already tell that he was a jerk and I didn't have time to deal with him; today of all days. "I could loan you my notes, if that would help." He said speeding up to walk in front of us and block our path.

"Really? That would be great." I said smiling charmingly at him albeit sarcastically. Why couldn't he just get the hint and leave me the hell alone. I don't even know his name. It's like Trey, or Jordan or something like that. I'm not too sure, not that it really matters.

"Yeah? How great?" He asked towering over me. I took a step back from him only for him to take a step forward. We continued with this little game until I felt my back hit the wall of lockers. I was trapped. That feeling only intensified when he put an arm on each side of me and leaned close so that I was completely surrounded by purely him; the smell of his cologne asalted my nostrils and I couldn't say that it was completely unwelcome, it was something clean and most likely expensive. Not the usual smell associated with adolescent boys.

"I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be..." I began.

"I could even help you study. If you want" Yeah, like you actually want to study. I could tell what he wanted to do and study wasn't it. Unless studying involved me on my back with my clothes off and I don't know about anyone else but I've never studied that way.

"Maybe, we'll have to see. Won't we." With that I slid out from under his arms and began to walk but before I could her grabbed my wrist.

"Bye, Magdalene." He said leaning forward so that he could whisper it into my ear. Suddenly he let me go and straightened up. "See ya, Mary." He nodded toward Rory before he began to walk away.

"It's Rory." Rory calls out to him but I doubt that he heard her. I didn't even bother to correct him because I was pretty sure that he was only doing it to annoy us and I refused to give that douche the satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of dialog straight from the show. Sorry if you don't like it but I wanted to get more into her head this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER- GILMORE GIRLS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...THOUGH HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF I DID...A LOT OF THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT THOUGH, IF I DID...LIKE RORY WOULD NEVER HAVE SLEPT WITH DEAN WHEN HE WAS MARRIED...AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YALE...OR ACTUALLY WENT TO YALE...HERE DREAM WAS HARVARD...AND LUKE WOULD HAVE TOLD LORELAI ABOUT APRIL AS SOON AS HE FOUND OUT**

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then. " -Lewis Carroll, _Alice in Wonderland__  
_

**_Rory's POV_**

I can't believe that I'm actually here, at Chilton. It's beyond comprehension. Sort of like when Princess Diana died. I've wanted to here since forever and have been on the waiting list with Sophia almost as long.

"Oh no! I am so sorry. Paris, please. I am so sorry. It was an accident." I can't believe that I just bumped into Paris, of all people. To make it worse she dropped her project and it broke into a ton of pieces. She was going to kill me, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not exaggerating. "I wasn't paying attention...I didn't mean to...Is there water in that moat."

"Get away from me!" Paris shrieked in annoyance not that I blamed her. As I continued to try and apologize Paris just gave me a dirty look and then stalked off into a classroom.

I hope that she doesn't get a hold of a piece of my hair. I could just see her preforming some sort of voodoo ritual on it and I'll end up bald. She was simply that crazy. I was starting to sound like Sophia now. Paris seemed more like the crazy hold a grudge for years until she could exact the perfect revenge plan.

Worried about the whole Paris situation I looked at my schedule. I had History and I didn't know anyone who would be in it seeing as Sophia had French, not History. "Excuse me, I need Mrs Ness, History. Do you know where her room is?" I asked a boy who was walking past me and looked nice enough. In other words he didn't look like a complete jerk who would either ignore me and not help or try and hit on any thing with a pulse like Tristin.

"It's behind you." He says pointing to the classroom that Paris had just walked into moments before. Of course it is. Ain't life great.

"Hey, Mary. Where's your super hot friend?" Tristin, too. As if it wasn't bad enough being in the same class as Paris, I had to have Tristin in here too. And what the heck is up with the whole Mary thing.

"OK. We left our projects off on Friday with Mr Gaynor. So today we will pick up with Miss Geller." Mrs Ness began. Now I felt even worse. She had to present and she had nothing to show. Not to mention the fact that what I saw of her project was pretty amazing. It definitely showed that she spent more than a little time on it.

"I don't have my project." Paris said standing up.

"Miss. Geller...Did you have sufficient time to complete your project?" This wasn't going to end well.

"Yes." Paris said.

"And yet you don't have it done?" If it was me getting chewed out by a teacher like that then I'd be close to tears but Paris just stood there and took it.

"No." She said even though she had done it, and from the looks of it she had spent a lot of time on it.

"You will receive an incomplete on the project." I had to do something. I couldn't let her fail this. Her grades where probably more important to her than mine where to me. And that's saying something. She almost blew a gasket when she thought that me or Sophia where going to join The Franklin. I didn't want join in fear of making an enemy of her, but it looks like I did that with out even joining that stupid paper.

Even Sophia would have said something. Not that Sophia was a bad person, because she wasn't. She just had a tendency to...not give a crap. Sometimes I envied that about her. It felt like I cared way to much once in a while.

Don't get me wrong I loved my sister so much. She was amazing; cool, funny, pretty, and super smart. I could be so jealous of her if I put my mind to it. Like the way she never tried but got grades as good as mine. Though that could have something to do with her photographic memory. And she had no clue what she wanted to do with her life but that didn't bother her; on the hand I had to know exactly what I wanted to do. The idea of not knowing something, of not having things planned terrified me to no end.

"It's my fault." I said standing up.

"Who are you?" asked, rather rudely.

"Rory Gilmore. I wrecked her project."

"Shut up." Paris said to me, clearly irritated. But I had already started so I couldn't just "shut up" as she so wonderfully put it.

"I don't have a Rory Gilmore. I have a Lorelai Gilmore." She said looking at a paper on her desk.

"That's me."

"You are Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes. And I wrecked her project. I was trying to find this class." Paris had that same look in her eyes that Sophia had when I accidentally told John Lucas that she had a crush on him. But how was I supposed to know that he was right behind me. But the thing with Sophia ended up working out for the best so maybe it would here too. Though then it was a date and not a grade for a history project.

"Just say out of this." Paris said, her teeth clenched together.

"Do you go by Rory or Lorelai?"

"Whatever. It's not her fault." Why couldn't just understand what I was trying to say. Did I have to spell it out for her.

"I need you to pick one." Why did I need to pick one. Rory or Lorelai, it was really not that big of a deal.

"Rory."

"Thank you. Rory, you wrecked Paris' project when?" She asked looking at me.

"Just before class."

"Very convenient." She didn't believe me. That had to be a first. Adults usually believed me with no questions asked. Not like Sophia. With her they were usually second guessing her or looking at me too see if she was being honest. The thing was though that Sophia was usually honest. According to her it was always better to be honest because then you didn't have to remember all you're lies.

"No, I really did." I said.

"Stop it!" Paris shouted.

"Miss Gilmore, since you say you wrecked Miss Geller's project, then you may help her fix it. You have until tomorrow." Thank god she gave Paris another day. Not that it was much but still, it was better than her getting a zero because of me.

"Fine." I said.

"No. I don't want your help!" Paris said angrily shooting daggers at me.

"But I don't mind doing it." I told her confused.

"Just stay out of this."

"I'm just trying to help." Why didn't she want my help. She only had one night to complete it and she could probably use all the help she can get.

"Well don't." Hostile, much?

But before I could retort interrupted. "Ladies, enough. Miss Geller, if you don't want Miss Gilmore's help you may have until tomorrow. If it's not done, you will receive an incomplete. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Paris said sitting down. God I really didn't like her.

"As long as you're standing, Class, we have a new student. Say hello to Rory Gilmore." I'm pretty sure that the class knows who I am by know. Maybe I should get a shirt that says "I stood up to Paris and lived." That would be really funny if I wasn't so sure that she was planning her revenge.

"Hi, Rory." The class said all at once in a bored monotone voice as Tristin said, "Hello Mary."

"The Romanists have, with great adroitness, drawn three walls around themselves, with which they have hitherto protected themselves so that no one could reform them, whereby Christians has fallen terribly. Who said this?" As talked about The Romanists and Christianity I took a blank piece of paper out of my notebook and began to write on it.

I gave the note to Paris asking her to let me help her. She just crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. Wow, bitch much. Paris went to answer the question but before she could I blurted out the answer, "Martin Luther."

"Very good, Miss Gilmore. And what year does Martin Luther address the Christian nobility?"

Again Paris went to answer and again I beat her to the punch. "1520."

"Very good, Miss Gilmore. Until next time, class." As soon as she said this Paris made her way to my desk.

"Stay out of my way. I will Make this school a living hell for you." Oh, crap. What have I gotten myself into?

"Tell Magdalene that I'll see her tomorrow." Tristin said as he walked past my desk on his way out.

"Her name is Sophia." I said annoyed. Why couldn't he just stop being a jerk and let me be. Was that too much to ask? Ugh.

* * *

"I can't believe that I already have an enemy." I told Sophia as we walked out of Chilton and towards our mom. I had barely seen Sophia all day seeing as we only had three classes together and one of them was lunch. This was a lot different from Stars Hollow High where we had had every single class together for as long as I could remember. And now I had classes with people that I didn't know at all. People who stared at me like I was a display on exhibit or the newest animal at the zoo. Though now that I think about was exactly what I was. I was the new penguin exhibit at the zoo that everyone goes to see in the first week because wow penguins but after the excitement dies down they'll all go back to fawning over the lions and tigers and bears.

"She's not to fond of me, either. I'm pretty sure she was thinking about gouging my eyes out in English. Can you believe that I have more classes with her than I have with you?" Sophia reminded me. "Oh...Mommy." Sophia ran over to our mom. It was so weird how some people could sometimes she could act more grown up and maturer than me yet other times (like this one) she acted as if she were five and not fifteen, almost sixteen. Not that I blamed her though because after I day like today I could really due with a hug, too.

"Mm. Hey, you." She said hugging Sophia back.

"So, this whole plaid-skirt thing...my idea?" I told them as I reached them.

"My day sucked too." My mom said trying to cheer me up.

"Promise?" I asked her. Not that I wanted her to have a bad day but it would be good to have someone to share the pain of today with.

Sophia didn't think it was that bad. Sure, she said, she wouldn't mind knocking Paris and Tristin down a few pegs but she didn't sweat the small thing. She had even made a few acquaintances through out the day. I on the other hand only talked to a few people including Paris and Tristin; it didn't help that I wasn't as good at making friends my own age as was.

"I swear on my mother's life." I smiled at her and joined in on the hugging. Though I wasn't completely sure that that was much of a reassurance, but I could live with that for the time being.

"Not yet." Sophia and I said in-sync as she began to pull away.

"Still hugging, still hugging. So, I brought us some coffee."

"Why, I'm shocked." Sophia sarcastically replied as we finally let our mom go.

"Triple caps, easy foam." She said handing us each a large brown to-go cup as we got in the car.

"There's this girl that already hates Rory." Sophia says leaning into the front seat. "Well she hates me, too. Just not as much as Rory." Thanks, Sophia. She just had to point out that someone already hates me. I know she didn't mean to make me feel worse than I already felt about the whole Paris situation but that's exactly what she did.

"Paris. And the guys here are weird." I added.

"Weirder than other guys?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, they kept calling me Mary." She just laughs, as if it was the funniest thing she had heard all year.

"You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that." What does she mean? She has a tendency of being a little (or a lot) cryptic.

"Why? What does it mean?" I ask confused. I really want to know why I've been called Mary all day because I was at the end of my string with it.

"It means like, Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody." Oh my god. How could they just assume that I looked like a goody-goody. Not that they where wrong, but still haven't they heard 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.

"You're kidding." I couldn't believe it, "Well what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?" I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer but still I wanted to hear it.

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it." I couldn't help but giggle as Sophia snorted into her coffee. "What?" She asked clearly confused by our reaction. Wow. Biblical insults. What an advanced school. You knew you've made it when the kids go from calling you a jerk-face to Mary or Magdalene.

"I do not look like a slut." Sophia said, clearly not that upset but trying to act like it.

"Of course you don't." My mom said.

* * *

Me, Sophia, My mom, and Lane where all walking along the streets with food in hand, talking about today's events. Lane was saying how weird it was not having us in school today and how sad the kids at Stars Hollow High were.

"Yeah, well add a couple plaid skirts, and you got the Chilton freaks." Sophia told her, scrunching her nose and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"I miss you guys." Lane said sadly. Suddenly Lane looked up as if remembering something. "Oh, no. What time is it?"

"6:30." I said looking at the Hello Kitty watch on my wrist that Sophia got me last year for our birthday. It was cheap and bright pink but it worked great and Sophia got it for me so that made it all the more better.

"Oh, no. I'm late for dinner." Lane's mom hated it when she was late though you really can't blame her. food was terrible.

"Again?" My mom asked her, "Lane, your mother is gonna kill me if I keep sending you home fat and happy."

"I'm sorry. But she found a web site that sells Tofu in bulk." Ewwww, that's horrible.

"Oh, you're kidding,right?" Sophia asked, appalled at the very thought. I know for a fact that she hates Tofu more than I do.

Once when we had been invited to the Kim's for dinner had made something with Tofu (I can't remember what it was, just that it was not good. Or the right color). After Sophia had took her first bite she had ran out of the room. She ended up puking all over a tall oak dresser and Mrs Kim had kicked her out.

"Yesterday, she went out and bought a bigger fridge." Lane said shaking her head and then running off.

"I wish I could figure out a way to get Paris off my back." I said after we began making our way home.

"Yeah, angry chicks are the worst. When I was in high school I had a Paris." My mom said.

"Yeah?" Sophia and I asked, having never heard about her we where intrigued.

"It was horrible." She said shaking her head.

"How'd you get rid of her?" Sophia asked.

"I got pregnant and dropped out." Well, that wasn't an option. I had no intention of getting pregnant or dropping out. So that was absolutely no help. Not to mention that in order to get pregnant I actually have to have a boyfriend and the only boy that I had any actual interest in didn't even seem to notice me now that I wasn't in school.

"What if I just learn to french braid her hair?" I ask.

"Even better. Sweetie, you can't let those kids get you down. Do you want me to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?"

"I'll just figure it out for myself." She was worse than Sophia sometimes.

"Hey, what do you think of Luke?" My mom asked us.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Why does she want to know what we think about him.

"I mean, do you think he's cute?" She asked.

"A little." Sophia said as I exclaimed, "Oh, no. No way. You cannot date Luke."

"I said nothing about dating Luke." My mom said.

"Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks." My mom and Sophia looked affronted at that.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink, Al stinks." Sophia said. My mom nodded her head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, favorite me or the story, and story alert. Not trying to sound sappy but I've always loved to write but it's one of the only things that make be nervous about whither anyone would actually like it. The point is that I really appreciate it and I also want to say that I probably should have updated sooner. I just had a lot to do a lot of work for the end of the quarter. I hope you enjoy this and that it was well worth the wait.**

"The truth does not change according to our ability to stomach it." -Flannery O'Connor

"Is this the part where you say if I hurt her, you'll kill me?"  
"No" Simon said, "If you hurt Clary she's quite capable of killing you herself. Possibly with a variety of weapons." -Cassandra Clare, _City of Glass__  
_

**_Sophia's POV_**

"Dinner was lovely Emily." My grandpa said politely. I never understood that; why he acted like that, as if they hadn't been married since the beginning of time. As if they hadn't seen each other naked at least once. I didn't think that you needed to be that polite to someone when you've seen them naked. Ewww, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. Thinking about you're grandparents naked was not a good thing. Especially when those grandparents were Richard and Emily Gilmore.

"Mira does make a perfect cassoulet." Emily replied in an equally annoyingly polite tone. She was always polite (at least her tone always was), unless she was yelling at my mom or me. Then she dropped the tone and it was all anger and annoyance, she really didn't approve of me and the things that I did. She complained about everything from my clothes to my hair to the way I talked. Nothing was good enough to her as far as I was concerned.

"And who would Mira be?" My mom asked her mother clearly confused. Mira was most likely the cook of the week. I don't think that anyone Emily ever hired lasted for more than a month, they always messed up in some way in her eyes. It could be as simple as not polishing the silver as soon as she asked for them to be or spilling something. It didn't matter what the reason was it just mattered that she went through help faster than Rory went through books. All in all it was ridiculous.

I bet that if I could take all the people who have ever worked in this house and put them on an island I could make my nation. It would be called The Nation of Emily's Rejects. My mom could be the king (or queen), at least from what she says.

In her mind she was grandma's biggest disappointment; instead of debuting, then going to an ivy league school (preferably, Yale), and marrying a successful trust fund kid she got pregnant with twins at 16.

"But one is a man and one is a woman." My mom says. Wait, what...I was so confused. Rory just sighed as someone walked in bringing in desert. Desert, yummy. "Oh the dinner was so wonderful, Mira."

"It's Sara." She said. So not Mira, then.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, her name is Sarah!" How could you not know the name of the person cooking you're meals? Well, that's Emily Gilmore for you.  
"I thought she said Mira." She said dismissively. My mom made a disgruntled noise, clearly irritated at the situation. I'm not suprised that she was irritated by my grandmother, it's not like it was anything new.

* * *

"Luke...I need coffee." I said as I walked into Luke's Dinner on Sunday morning. I was all alone, board and in dire need of coffee. "Please." I added as an after thought.

Usually I would have been here with my mom and sister but they had plans so I was left to my own device. My mom was helping with a wedding at the inn between two identical twins. What kind of people would get married together; and to make it that much better they were marrying identical twins. All in all it was more than a little creepy. And Rory was out golfing with our grandpa; I had been invited too but I did not golf. So now I was stuck to my own device for the day.

I couldn't help but think that I needed new friends as I sat there drinking my delicious, amazing coffee. I mean seeing as one of them was my mother and she was at work, one was out golfing with our grandfather and the last one was stuck in church. How sad is that having only three friends. But I guess that it's better to have a few close friends than a million friends that you can't tell your secret to. And I definatly had the first one with my mom, my twin and Lane.

"You're worse than your mother sometimes." He said placing a large cup of coffee in front of me. I moaned in appreciation as I sipped the delicious liquid. Luke had to be some kind of coffee god, I mean no human man could make coffee this good. I watched from my stool at the counter as Luke took orders and waited (waitered, whatever someone does when they're a waiter).  
"Luke I'm bored." I told him after he poured me my third cup of coffee. I couldn't believe that I didn't have anything to do. I mean if I really wanted to I could find someone to hang out with. Like Madeline or Louse, but that didn't sound all that appealing. Not that I had as big a problem with the shallow, vapid girls as Rory did. Though her only real problem with them was the fact that they were shallow and vapid.

"Here, take this to table three." Luke said, tired of my whining.

"Wait, your tables have numbers?" When the fuck did that happen.

"Yes, Sophia. Table three is over there." He said handing me a grilled cheese and pointing to the table that Kirk sat alone.

"Here you go Kirk." I said placing the plate in front of him.

"What kind of cheese is this made with?" Kirk asked. Kirk was a tall scrawny bean-pole of a man who still lived with his mother and always questioned everything.

"American. And before you ask it's white bread. Do you need anything else?" I said not letting him get a word in which was always a good thing as far as Kirk was concerned. If you let him start talking then you had a good chance of him never stopping. I don't know how he does it; it's as if he learned how to not breathe for long periods of time.

"Can I have a cup of water?" I just smiled and went to get it for him. Kirk really wasn't a bad guy when it came down to it, even if he was unbearably annoying at times.

* * *

"Hey, Magdalene." Tristin said cornering me alone at my locker.

"Fuck off, Tristin." I told him not even looking up from where I was grabbing my Chemistry textbook. I still thought he was hot in a privileged sort of way but his hotness was severally overshadowed by his obnoxious, holier-than-tho nature.

"You don't mean that Magdalene." He said smirking at me in a way that I was positive he thought was charming and sexy. Not that it wasn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No I really do want you to fuck off." Why he found joy in bothering me and Rory I'll never know. I think that it's because of the challenge and the fact that we aren't filthy stinking rich.

"You're only saying that to mask your true feelings for me."

"And prey tell, what are my 'true feelings' are?" I asked him sarcastically, slamming my locker door shut.

"That you want nothing more than to have your wicked way with me." I couldn't help but laugh at that. My face was most likely red from all the laughing and I had even snorted I was laughing so hard. When I looked up still giggling slightly, I realized that Tristin had gotten very close. And I do mean very close. The giggles still in my throat died down as he bent his head, getting even closer. His hands moved up to cover my neck and I was to shocked to do anything but stand very still, just staring at him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, moving slowly and softly.

My eyes closed of there own free will as my lips began to move against his and my hands went to rest on his biceps as his fingers began to knot through the curls at the nape of my neck. Slowly he pulled his lips away from mine smiling widely. It had to be one of the realist smiles I'd ever actually seen on him, I just looked bewildered (at least I was pretty sure that that was how I looked).

"Wow." He said letting go of me and taking a step back. Not even thinking about it I took of running to the nearest girls bathroom and locked myself into the handy cap stall.

I can't believe that he kissed me. I can't believe that I kissed him. I was freaking out. It's not like that was my first kiss or anything but still, I didn't even like him. Or did I?

I heard the final bell go off and mentally cursed, I was going to be in so much trouble. Mr. Hohl had given me a pass to go to my locker quickly and get my textbook but instead I didn't end up going back to class. It was the final bell to so I knew that if I didn't get up Rory would be looking for me and not only would I have to explain to her what I was doing on the floor of the handy cap stall in the girls bathroom but we'd most likely miss the bus.

Deciding that it was in my best interest I got up off the floor and dusted off my plaid skirt and looked in the mirror that was in the stall. Luckily, my make-up wasn't messed up and I still looked sort of presentable. It totally didn't look like I had just spent the last fifteen minutes having a nervous break down but I did look like I had been kissed, my hair was slightly messed and my lip gloss was non-existent.

Groaning I dug into my messenger bag for my whipped vanilla lip gloss, that I ended up finding at the bottom of my bag along with a hot pink scrunchy which I used to but my hair up into a messy bun. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely better than before. Sighing I picked up my messenger bag and my chemistry book before leaving the bathroom hoping in vain that my sister wouldn't ask me what took so long.

* * *

For the rest of the week I avoided Tristin like the plague, which was by no means an easy feet. I was pretty sure by Thursday that he was following me, and I wasn't just paranoid, trust me. Every time I left class he was right there at the door and tried to talk to me unless we had the same class, then he spent the entire time passing me notes trying to get me to talk to him. I don't understand why he was spending so much of time on me when there where other girls (dumber, blonder girls) who would happily follow him around, hanging on his every word and make-out with him whenever he pleased. It probably had to do with the fact that I had rejected him and he wasn't used to rejection. Nothing more, nothing less. All that following around though, it was enough to make someone feel as if they where going crazy. And maybe I am.

I mean first I get a job, and one that requires actual work at that. Then, I go and kiss Tristin DuGrey (well, he kissed me but I kissed back). It just wasn't a good week, I thought as I took Miss. Patty and Babette's orders. It wasn't that I didn't like working a Luke's, it was actually a lot of fun (it helped that I made pretty good money). It was more the fact that I wasn't really one to work hard-or at all, that was more Rory's style. Speaking of Rory, I watched as she and my mom walked into the dinner carrying several bags full of supplies that Chilton had required.

I was lucky that I was able to bow out of it by using the fact that I had to get to Luke's and we really needed the supplies. It wasn't that I didn't like shopping with Rory, in fact it was usually a ton of fun. Especially if my mom was with us. It was more the fact that Rory could get a little uptight (understatement of the year) when it came to her lists and making sure that she got everything on said list. A Rory on a mission was not a fun Rory; nope, not a fun Rory at all.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine." I told my mom and Rory as they gave me a quick hug and took a seat at our usual table and set the bags down. "Ooo mommy, what'd you get me? What'd you get me?"My mom pulled out some purple legal pads. "Pretty." I told her before making my way up to the counter to grab the two plates Luke had in his hands and put them on Babette and Miss. Patty's table with a smile.

"Told you, they were serious." I could just tell without even looking at her that my mom had a smug grin on her face.

"They are not serious. And I happen to like my legal pads." Rory replied. Clearly this issue had already been up to debate. I had to agree with Rory though on the fact that they weren't very serious, but it was just school (even if it was Chilton) and personally I liked the purple ones.

"Who do I have to sleep with around here to get some coffee?" My mom asked me as I passed her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her antics.

"Luke, can I have three burgers. Well done, fries crispy. Three cups of coffee and three pieces of pie. Please." I looked up at the clock and realizing that it was already 6:34, which meant my shift had already been over for four minutes. Well Luke grumbled about how unhealthy our food was I took off my apron and hung it on one of the pegs behind the counter. "I know, I know. We're going to fat and have diabetes and all that jazz." I told him as I took the cups of coffee out of his hand with a smile and went to join my mom and Rory who were still arguing about the paper. See, this is why I didn't want to go. It was way more trouble than it was worth.

"Sophia, have I told you how you're my favorite daughter." My said as I set one of the cups in front of her. Laughing, I shook my head and place a cup in front of Rory before taking a seat across from her.

After we had finished the burgers and fries mom was telling us about a fight that she had gotten into with Michelle as we worked on the large pieces of pie Luke had brought us. "I still have to study for the history test tomorrow." Rory said pushing her plate away from her. She had been studying for that test for the past week but she wouldn't quit with the whole studying thing.

"You've been studying forever. If you don't know it by now than I doubt you'll ever actually know it." I told her as she put her coat on and began to button it up. Even though I totally thought that Rory was being stupid and was pretty sure that my mom agreed we still got up and began too also put on our coats.

"Not everyone has a photographic memory like you Sophia." My sister grabbed two of the heavy looking bags and walked out of Luke's clearly agitated. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I really had no idea what I did to make her annoyed with me. When I asked my mom about it all she said was that Rory was stressed and to give it some time.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-I'm so glad for all of the positive feed back about the newer version of The Other Gilmore Girl. I really like where this is headed and I feel like I can take this one so much farther than the last version. Not to mention that it doesn't just drone on and on. I want to thank anyone who has taken the time to review because when I get a review telling me that they can't wait for more it makes me want to write that much more. Review if you want but remember that if you don't review I can't make my story better :) (I don't own Gilmore Girls or Stars Hollow though I do own this story, sort of, and I also own a laptop but that's just barely)**

"I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!" -William Shakespeare

"You get a little moody sometimes but I think that's because you like to read. People that like to read are always a little fucked up." -Pat Conroy,_ The Prince of Tides__  
_

**_Sophia's POV_**

"Decent effort by most. Good effort by some, exceptional effort by two." Mr. Medina began to hand our papers back that we had turned in a few days ago back to us. "Miss Geller, Miss Grant, Mr Graham, Miss Gilmore, Miss Gilmore." I looked down my paper to see a red A+ circled. I looked over to Rory's table to see that she had gotten a D. This was not going to end well I could already tell; she had never gotten anything lower than an A before. "Take these home, learn from your mistakes. Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminders that to err is human. And that here at Chilton we try to beat that humanity right outta ya! OK, next up." I watched as Rory continued to stare at her paper in shock. "The test-the dreaded test. Shakespeare! The man we've been droning on about for the last three weeks, finally comes back to haunt us on Friday. This is a big one my friends-multiple choice with an essay section that will count for 20% of your grade for this semester. And don't be fooled by my kind face and charming personality. This test will be hard, and there will be no makeups. Refer to the study materials that I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking." He said as the bell rang and I could swear when he was talking about those notes he was staring straight at me.

"Hard paper." Paris said bitchily as she passed me and Rory.

"Killer." Thing One agreed.

"How'd you do? I got an A" Paris said smugly. What was Paris up to? I didn't know but what I was going to find out.

"A" So Poisonous Paris and Loose Louise both got A's, how lovely.

"Madeline what'd you get?" Paris asked Thing Two, other wise known as Madeline queen of the sluts. Or maybe it would be princess and Thing One was queen. Either way it didn't really matter, they where both destined to be someone's trophy wife.

"You know I got a 'B'." Madeline told her clearly confused about why Paris was asking her after she had already snatched her paper as soon as she got it back.

"A 'B's not bad." Paris commented in what I'm sure was supposed to be a nonchalant way but really just made me want to punch her in the throat.

"Oh not at all." Thing One said, clearly playing along.

"Respectable even."

"I'd be proud." I so hoped that they'd get to their point soon so that I could leave.

"A 'D' however, that would be cause for concern." So that was Paris' big plan. To make Rory feel like shit. My fist balled up at my side ready to begin throwing punches if she so much as made my sister shed one tear.

"A cry for help." Thing One (who also goes by Louise) agreed.

"Hey you know, not everybody can be smart. As my mother always says, somebody has to answer the phones." Paris said cattily.

"OK, I have no idea what you two are talking about." Madeline looked at her two friend confused as to what they where talking about. How she got a B on this paper I will never know. She has got to be one of the ditziest girls I have ever met, even more so than cheerleaders at Stars Hollow High.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you Paris." I told her finally joining in on her conversation.

"What are you talking about Gilmore?" She looks at me as if I were a piece dog shit that she found on the bottom of her shiny designer Mary Jane's that most likely cost more than some of the houses in Stars Hollow.

"Well, I'm just saying that you _only_ got an 'A', not an 'A+'. Just an 'A'. It's kind of sad that's all. But like you said, somebody has to answer the phones." I shrugged my shoulders as if too say 'what are you going to do?' She just looked at me in annoyance for a second before huffing turning on her heels, marching out of the classroom with her two lackeys following faithfully behind. "Don't listen to her Rory. She's just a bitch." I smiled charmingly at her. Instead of smiling back at me though she just grabbed her bag and walked out of the room not even sparing me a glance. _What the fuck did I do to make her mad at me?_

* * *

After school I made my way to the Independence Day Inn hoping that my mom could help me figure out what I did to make Rory so pissed of at me. For the rest of the day Rory wouldn't even look at me. It's not like we hadn't fought before but usually I actually knew what we were fighting about. Right now, I knew nothing, nada, I was in the dark.

"Mom." She's sitting at behind the front desk, sorting through mail while Michel complains about who knows what when I walk in.

"What's wrong?" Immediately she knows that something isn't right. I just bite my bottom lip, not knowing exactly how to start. Mostly this is because I don't exactly know what's wrong to begin with. "Come on. Let's go see if Sookie made anything with chocolate." I can't help but smile at that, she always knows just what to say.

After we got some of Sookie's world famous (well, not world famous _per say. _But it should be.) double chocolate cake we went to the potting shed that we had lived in after we moved out of my grandparents house but before we moved into our house in Stars Hollow. "Speak." My mom orders as we sit on the bed.

I begin to tell her all about school and Rory. How I had gotten an A+ on the paper and Rory had only gotten a D. I told her all about how Rory wasn't speaking to me; she didn't even sit with me on the bus ride home. And I even told her about the conversation I had overheard between her and Tristin. She just listened patiently and silently as she ate her cake. Finally, after I was done she looked at me and thought over what she was going to say. It had to be something important if she was thinking about what she had to say first instead of just blurting out the first thing that came to mind, like usual.

"Sooo..." I began tentatively.

"Honey, I think Rory's jealous." How could Rory be jealous of me? If anything I should be jealous of her. Not that I am because I like being me and have no want to be her. It's ridiculous though that she could even be jealous of me, just look at her. "It's because you have such an easy time with school and she's struggling right now. But don't worry, it's just that it's a lot more demanding than Stars Hollow High. When she starts to get the hang of things and gets better grades this whole thing will blow over." My mom seems so sure of herself.

"Are you sure that that's really what's wrong? And that she'll get over it soon?" I ask her hopefully.

"I'm positive. It didn't help though that you stood up for."

"What do you mean, she's my sister of course I stood up for her."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have done what you did because that's how you are. I'm only saying that I know Rory. And in Rory's eyes you didn't stand up for her you took over her battle for her, as if she couldn't fight it herself." My mom explained to me. "She get's that from me."

* * *

**_Rory's POV_**

I had an extremely strong urge to hit something or more accurately someone. Paris. Tristin. Sophia. I didn't care which one as long as I could hit them hard. Or maybe I just wanted to hit myself. I'm not even sure at this point. What I did know was that I was in a horrible mood. A horrible mood that started with getting that stupid freaking paper back. I can't believe that I got a 'D', a freaking 'D'. I've never gotten a 'D' before, in fact I've never actually gotten anything lower than a 'B'-that was because I had ended up staying up the whole night with my mom and Sophia having a Godfather marathon. When I had gotten that B- I had freaked out and was so upset but it seemed like such a small thing now.

How was I supposed to get into Harvard with a D. The truth was that I couldn't; Harvard didn't want D students. They wanted 'A+' students like Sophia. Kids who could succeed and actually knew stuff, not kids who were idiots. And this essay just proved that I wasn't cut out for Chilton or Harvard. I probably wasn't cut out for college at all. I would end up working at one of the shops in town that sold unicorn figurines. I would never get to go to Europe and travel or be a writer for the New York Times.

I walked into Lane's house calling for her in the maze of antiques and furniture that made up her downstairs; it was always almost impossible to find her. This was not making my mood any better. What I needed to do was find Lane and talk to her. She was one of my best friends and she would most likely be able to help me figure out why I was so mad. She was also the person most likely to listen to what I had to say without judging me (other than my mom or my sister but Sophia was currently _part_ of the problem).

"What is that?" I asked Lane after I finally located her. She was next to a large tower of chairs that looked as if it could fall over at any second, doing her homework and poking a greyish glob on a plate that shared the table. That had to be one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen, though most of the food Mrs Kim gave Lane was gross.

"12 calories." Lane said, looking closely at me before going back to her textbook. She understood that I wasn't going to say anything right at this second, and unlike my family she was okay waiting until I approached the subject. If I was with my mom or Sophia they would be trying to drag it out of me.

Reaching into the pocket of my school blazer to pull out a snicker bar that I had bought at the vending machine after school for her. "Oh my God bless you!" As Lane began to devour the candy bar I pulled out the huge binder of notes that Mr. Medina had given me. "Man, what's that?"

"My notes." I told her opening up the binder on one of the many tables in the room. If I wanted to get anything close to an 'A' then I needed to begin studying immediately. Unlike Sophia I couldn't get amazing grades by doing almost nothing, and I hated that. _Sophia_ wasn't the one who had the big dreams of getting into Harvard, she didn't _even_ know what she wanted to do with her life.

"Really?" Lane asked me as if I was joking. _I wish I was joking_.

"I don't think Shakespeare knew himself this well." I groaned as I thought of the prospect of reading all these notes. I tried to considerate on my notes as Lane ate her chocolate and did some of her own homework. I could hear Mrs. Kim and another woman haggling about the price of a table; wanted $500 for it but the woman was trying to get the lowest possible price.

"I really miss Stars Hollow High." I said breaking the silence that had been plaguing us for the past half an hour as we both tried to get our work done.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Chilton's just - I don't know, hard."

"What do you care? You were always miss everything's-so-easy-at-school. This should be a snap for you." Lane said, as if I didn't already know this.

"But it's not." I snapped at her. "I'm sorry, Lane. It's just that it's so easy for Sophia but I'm struggling, and I shouldn't be. School is what I'm good at, I should be happy that I'm being challenged. It's what I want but, I can't help but hate the fact that I'm not shining. Unlike Sophia." I finished bitterly. I know that I shouldn't be upset that these things come easy to Sophia but when I wish that they would come easy to me I can't help it.

"So, that's why you were upset when you came in?" Lane asked me.

"Yes...No...I don't know. There was also Paris being Paris and Sophia sticking up for me. She always tries to fight my battles for me. I mean I love her for it, and I wouldn't change a thing about her but I'm the older one. Well older by a few hours but still, older. SO shouldn't I be the one sticking up for her. And she got an A+ on her essay, an A freaking plus. I get a D and she gets a hundred. It's just not fair." I ranted. I knew that I sounded childish but I couldn't help it. This whole thing was making me childish and I couldn't stand it. But just the thought of forgetting about it and acting like the whole Sophia thing didn't happen made my skin crawl. And not in a good way, either.

"So nothing new with Prissy Pissy Poisonous Paris, then?" She asked making me smile even though I really wanted to cry. That's why she was my best friend. She listened to me without judging me and telling me what a bad sister I knew I was and made me laugh. I was so glad that I had befriended her in kindergarten because my life would truly suck without her in it.

"Not really. It's just that I want to great and I'm not. I don't fit in there. I'm not super rich or super smart or super athletic or super anything."

"So what you're not super rich. Besides if you were I doubt we'd hang out and then where would I get my music or candy or meat? And you are definitely super smart. It's just that you're actually being challenged now. And as much as I would love for you to come back to Stars Hollow High-and believe me, I _want_ you back-it's just that you would hate yourself if you don't stay." I hated how she was right. After that I went back to studying as Lane lifted up one of the many loose floor boards in her room to get me one of the CD's I had lent her forever ago. "Um, so this guy asked about you today." Lane spoke up.

"What guy?" I had never had a guy ask about me before.

"The new kid - tall, perfect." Oh, Dean. God, he was cute.

"What'd he want to know?" I said trying to act all cool and nonchalant but I was seriously failing.

"Where you were." Oh my god, he asked about where I was. I couldn't help but internally squeal.

"Well what'd you say?" I asked her eagerly.

"Oh, I told him you were just too smart for us and that you had to go to the genius school."

"Oh." I bet he thought I was some kind of super smart freak. Which I so was not. God, I really needed to stop; I was starting to sound like one of those bubble-gum chewing cheerleaders. At least in my mind anyways. And that was so not good.

"He really like that. I guess he must be into brainy chicks." I looked up from my binder where I had read the same paragraph several times to see Lane smiling.

"Well I'll keep my eyes open for one for him." I said shrugging my shoulders as if I could care less and going back to my study of the great bard. My day was already looking up.

* * *

I had put off going home as long as I could-even going as far as eating at the Kim's. But, you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus, I _really _didn't want to see Sophia. Though it was a surprise when she wasn't around when I got home. I mean considering my mom was on the coach watching TV and eating ice cream. "Hey mom." I dropped my backpack on the floor before depositing myself on the coach next to her. "I hate studying."

"Ooo...me, too." My mom agreed. "Anyway I really wanted to talk to you." I frowned at her serious tone pretty sure that I knew what was coming next. "You know that you shouldn't be jealous of Sophia, right?" When I don't answer her she puts down her ice cream and turns her body so that she's facing me, "You _do_ know that."

"I know that I shouldn't," I tell her. "but I can't help it. Everything just comes so easy for her. School. Boys. Getting a job. She doesn't even try; it's like these things just fall into her lap. And it's not that I want to be jealous because I don't, it's just that it's so easy. Especially when I try so hard and I barely scrape by. Sometimes I wish I was more like her."

"Well I don't." My mom says to me. "You're the easy one. And I love you just the way you are. Just as I love Sophia just the way she is. I couldn't stand it if you two were more like each other. Besides when I talked to her earlier she couldn't even begin to comprehend why you could be jealous of her. In her mind you're the smartest most driven person she has ever met and she wishes that she could be more like me." I don't want to believe what my mom is saying. But then again they do say that the grass is greener on the other side. How could she want to be like me, when all I wanted was to be more like her.


	6. Chapter 5

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." -J.K. Rowling,_ Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban__  
_

_**Sophia's POV**_

"Hey, I have an idea for a new reality show. How about everybody just looks out their friggin' kitchen window for a change?" My mom said as me and Rory walked out of her bedroom. I was so happy that our relationship was back to normal and we were still best friends. I could withstand almost everything, but loosing her as a friend. Loosing her as a friend and confident would truly end me seeing as how she was the one who talked me out of my crazier ideas and kept me somewhat sane. She was the one who took the fall for me when I prank dialed Joey Reese and told him that I loved him and wanted his babies. All in all she was more than just my sister; she was my twin, my confident, my partner in crime and my best friend in the whole wide world.

After we talked about the whole jealousy thing and got hit by that stupid fucking deer things between us had been pretty good. If I had known that was all it would take to get Rory to not be mad at me anymore I would have found a deranged deer to hit our jeep a whole lot sooner. So we where back to our somewhat normal existence in Stars Hollow and are house was back to the usual loud and rowdy chaos that made us who we are.

"Ooh, she's cranky this morning." Rory said to me as she got out two large to-go cups and filled them to the brim with coffee before handing me one. As she did this I grabbed two packs of cherry pop-tarts from the cupboard next to the sink and handed her over one of the shiny foil sleeves.

"She should be in a better mood. I mean the sun is shining, we're alive and there's coffee. What more could you ask for?" I ask Rory as I set down my breakfast and dug into one of the drawers next to the unused stove to find my bangles. Those bangles had a nasty habit of ending up in the strangest places so I wasn't surprised that well I was digging in the drawers I spotted one behind the toaster.

"World Peace?" Rory guessed shrugging her shoulders before realizing something that was clearly over my head. "Wait, shouldn't you be baking?" Rory asked her confused as to why our mom was at the window looking depressed and all doom in gloom instead of happy house wife and baking something. Though our mother rarely baked and when she did she had a tendency of getting it everywhere. And she wasn't that great of a baker; actually she wasn't a baker at all. But in Rory's mind our mother should bake something for the Chilton bake sale and not just buy a box of chocolate chip cookies. Obviously she didn't remember the last time that she had tried to use our oven.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be knitting?" My mother sure was defensive this morning.

"Mom, the Chilton bake sale is today!" Rory was super worried that my mom wouldn't come through. Not that I blamed her seeing as our mother couldn't even boil water. And if she did actually manage to make something that tasted good chances where that it did not look good. And if it looked good I wouldn't go near it with a ten foot pole and neither should anyone else. But she really shouldn't worry; in the almost sixteen years I had known my mom she had yet to let me down. Or Rory for that matter, but Rory would be Rory. And that meant worrying to the brink of insanity.

"I know, I got it covered." My mother finally drew her attention away from the window to look at us as we finished getting ready so that we wouldn't be late and miss the bus.

"All of the parents pitch in so this is really, really important. You know that, right?" Rory really wanted her to know that it needed to be perfect. In my opinion Rory cared to much what these trust fund kids think of her, even if she tried to deny it.

"Oh, I didn't know that. In that case I don't have it covered."_ Sarcastic, much?_ "I have it covered! Get your stuff and hit the stereo, we're late." My mom told us clearly ready to hit one of us, though probably Rory more than me.

"That's not me." Rory and I said simultaneously well she opened her door. From her open door you could see Lane dancing sporadically; it truly was a comical sight. A tiny little Korean teen shaking her had and jumping up and down with her short dark straight hair flying in every direction.

"Where does your mother think you are?" My mom asked Lane. I was pretty sure that whatever it was thought Lane was doing it wasn't jamming out to that evil Rock and Roll in Rory's bedroom.

"On a park bench contemplating the re-unification of the two Korea's." See. I began to pack colorful bangles of all sizes onto my forearm as Lane turned off the music. It wasn't all my bangles but it was enough to make sound when I moved my arms and to add a little color to the otherwise bland uniforms that Chilton forced us to wear.

"Not here, skanking to Rancid?" I asked her smiling at her and shaking my head causing my wild curls to bounce around.

"Wouldn't be included." Lane returned my smile.

"School!" My mom shouted at all of us as we grabbed our bags and headed out.

* * *

As we got settled onto the bus for the long ride to Chilton we each pulled out books and began to read in silence, basically ignoring each other. It wasn't we were doing it to be rude though, it's just that that's the way we are. Sometimes, we could be super loud to the point were our mother would freak the fuck out and other times we could spend hours not even saying one word to each other.

"Hey." A tall clean cut boy, other wise known as Dean, or my sisters one true love, said leaning in between us on the bus. I couldn't help but wonder when the fuck he had come from. I watched as Rory jumped about a million miles in the air and her eyes grew to the size of saucers but she was pretty quick at collecting herself.

"Aah! Morning."My always poised sister said oh-so-smoothly.

"Sup." I said not taking my eyes off of the book in my hands.

"Good book?" I didn't know if he was talking to me or Rory. So, instead of actually answering him I tuned them out and got back into_ The Importance of Being_ Earnest. There was something about being a whole different person in one place than you are in another that appeals to me and makes it one of my favorite plays all time. Not only was it one of my favorite plays it was also by one of my favorite writers, Oscar Wilde. Not to mention Bunbury who happened to be my imaginary friend when I was little, after Mia read it too me and Rory. Let's just say that I had a very strange childhood.

As Rory and Dean conversed I got lost in the world of Jack and Algernon. Every time I read it I was reminded of Emily; I'm pretty sure that her and Lady Bracknell would be best friends if they ever where to meet. I'm pretty sure that that's where she developed her mannerisms though, in Victorian England.

"Bye Sophia Rae." Dean said waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I just waved my hand around a little, not really paying attention as I got to my favorite part.

* * *

"So, how's it going Magdalene?" Tristin asked taking the seat next to me in my first period study hall. I hated that I didn't have it with Rory but I had it with Tristin who still wouldn't take the hints that I didn't want to talk to him. He was either really dense and didn't understand that I've been avoided him when possible and when it wasn't possible ignoring his very existence, or he was just super persistent and figured that I couldn't keep it up forever. I'm pretty sure that it was little of both. Though he had no idea how stubborn I was capable of being. "Come on, what's you're problem?" He whispered angrily to me.

"You're my problem." I informed him going back to my math homework that I had been trying to finish before Tristin had gotten it in his head that it was a good idea to bother me.

"Are you sure that your problems not the fact that you actually liked kissing me?" He asked whispering into my ear. I could practically hear his smirk through every single syllable that he uttered. As he spoke his breathe tickled my ear and elicited a rouge shutter through out my spine that I preyed he didn't see. I hated the way that I reacted to him. I didn't answer his question for fear of self incriminating myself. "I know you liked it. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have kissed me back. Or ran off. Or tried to avoid me ever since it happened. Not to mention that it was me you where kissing so how could you not like it?"

"OK, maybe I liked it." I admitted to him, "But that doesn't change anything. I could never actually see myself kissing you again, and do you know why? Because of the way you think that you're the best thing since sliced bread. I got news for you Tristin, you sure as hell aren't. So what you really need to do is get over yourself. And don't kiss one girl and then try and get in her sisters pants, it's tacky. Even for you" I told him angrily before picking up my stuff and asking the teacher if I could go to my locker.

* * *

I hated Fridays, which is a weird thing to hear from a fifteen year old girl but it's true. Because Friday wasn't the last day of classes before a weekend to me, or the day I could stay out late at parties, or go on dates with cute boys. No, Friday's meant dinner with The Grandparents; specifically Emily and Richard Gilmore. It wasn't that I hated them per say. It was just that I hated spending long quantities of time with them, but at least I wasn't forced to spend time with them alone; though I was forced. I had my mom and Rory with me which made it so much better, though not as good as if I didn't have to go at all. There was nothing I could do about not going though. Because mandatory really meant mandatory not to mention that if my mom couldn't get out of it then neither could I.

"She's in the sitting room." The maid said when she answered the door. It wasn't the same maid as last Friday which really wasn't a surprise seeing as how Emily didn't think that anybody (other than Rory that is) could do anything right. She went through maids like my mother went through coffee, often and frequently. After handing the tall blonde haired blue eyed waif of a maid our coats we made our way into the lions den.

"Hello, girls." She said as we sat down on the couch. "Lorelia how could you let your daughter leave the house in a skirt that short. It sends out the wrong idea." Emily was obviously talking about the ruffly dark teal velvet skirt with rhinestones that I was wearing. The skirt wasn't even that short though, it only came about 2 1/2 inches above my knees and I had thick black tights on underneath it, which is what I told her. "Yes, but Rory's is only an inch above her knees. A perfectly exceptionable length. But I guess that it could be worse, after all at least you're wearing stocking underneath it. Though why in the world you would wear suck dark colors is beyond me. You could be suck a pretty girl if you wore lighter clothes and did something different with your hair."

"She looks fine, mom." My mom said coming to my defense. "It's not like she's showing any skin. She's wearing a turtleneck, a skirt and stockings for god sakes." That was true, I had on a soft black turtleneck. And for once my hair was pulled back in a nice french braid. I had thought I looked pretty nice and conservative (at least as conservative as one can look in black knee high leather boots). I didn't think that she would have much to say about it but of course Emily just loved to prove me wrong. "Rory's showing more skin than Sophia and you're not saying anything to her." Another good point. But then again Rory had always been Emily's favorite.

"Well," Emily tried to think of something to say but luckily for her she was saved by the bell. (Or by her maid announcing that dinner was ready. Whatever) "Let's go eat shall we." She got up and began to make her way to the dinning room, Rory following behind her. As we began to eat it was silent, the only sound being the scraping of forks on the plates. But leave it up to my grandmother to ruin it and start talking. "Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by." Who cares? Couldn't she have just left the silence alone. The quicker we ate the quicker we could leave and not talking gave us more time to eat.

"Any special requests for dinner next week?" Emily asked us as we got ready to leave after what had to be one of the strangest dinners in my whole life. Ah, our birthday. Rory and I were turning sixteen, the big 1-6. I couldn't wait for my birthday, it was one of my favorite days of the year tying with Christmas. And this year it fell on a Friday which usually would be a good thing but not this year. So that's why she served pudding today, to cushion the fact that she expected us to spend our birthday with her. I wonder what she would say if I said that I wanted cheese burgers and chilli fries.

"Oh, well-" I wonder what she would say if I said that I wanted cheese burgers and chilli fries. Would she actually get someone to make that for me for my birthday. If she did I would just die from shock and then come back to eat chilli fries from crystal bowls and then die again.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute, and girls, why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa..." My mom said slightly agitated.

"Very smooth." I told her as me and Rory left them to talk in private.

"Do you think that Grandma will let us have dinner on Saturday instead?" Rory asked me.

"No chance in hell." I told her as we made our way to the study.

* * *

Lorelia's POV

I pulled into the driveway thinking about how unfair it was that my mom wouldn't let me have a party for my own daughters on the day of their actual birthday. I wasn't sixteen anymore, so she shouldn't still be able to dictate every aspect of my life. She just hasn't gotten the memo yet. And I don't think that she ever will. I mean was it too much to ask of Emily Gilmore, to let go of her control for even a minute so that I can do something nice for my daughters. Something that I did every year for them.

I always threw them a party on the day of their birthday and they where always the talk of the town or the inn or where ever we were at the time. They where the kind of parties that I wished I could have had growing up instead of the ones that I actually had, The ones where I sat in a starched dress that I didn't like with people that I didn't like eating food that my mother picked out that she deemed not messy. Of course Christopher was there though so that was always a bright spot but all we could really do was talk. Running around was never an option as long as Emily Gilmore was concerned.

I made sure that Rory and Sophia's parties where fun and just what they wanted. On their third birthday they wore fairy costumes and ate nothing but cake and purple grapes. When they turned five they had a few friends over for a camp out on the independence day inn ground and ate pancakes for dinner. Put not this year. Oh, no; this year my mother just had to have her way.

Sometimes (actually all the time) I felt like my mother enjoyed pushing my buttons and driving me absolutely insane. I couldn't help but get more and more irritated as I walked into my house but decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if I just put that evil woman out of my mind for the time being. "Lucy, I'm home!" I shouted, wondering were my girls where.

"Kitchen." Sophia screamed, as I made my way to the kitchen and found Rory on the phone and Sophia in the middle of painting her nails. Rory was sitting next to Sophia blowing on her sparkly pale green nails as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone and Sophia concentrated on the dark gold she was making every other nail.

"'And Justin is just so dreamy. He can't marry Britney, I'll just cry and cry and cry.'" Sophia just giggled as Rory looked at me in annoyance. I just smiled at Rory sweetly and widened my eyes to look innocent. She just rolled her eyes and went back to the phone.

"OK, thanks." She hung up the phone and put it back in the receiver, something that I was constantly forgetting to do. I would end up just leaving the phone where ever and then when I needed to make a phone call it would be dead. "Pizza's on its way."

"You're such a good provider. Hi" I took a seat next to Sophia and took the bottle of lavender nail polish out of her hand and began to paint the nails that weren't painted a dark gold. Sophia was always painting her nails funky colors which reminds me-I really need to redo mine. They're starting to chip.

"I'm going to start my homework. Call me when the pizza guy gets here." Rory says going into the her bedroom and shutting the door. I have such a good daughter, I don't even need to tell her to do her homework. She's always just made the right choices all on her own whether it be doing her homework or eating vegetables. Sometimes she was more of the adult than I was.

Sophia on the other hand was the kind of kid who fed her vegetables to the dog, not that we have ever had a dog. We did have a hamster once. But it was evil and we don't talk about it any more.

"So, Sophia. What did you do today?" She just smiled at me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just split a few atoms, had lunch with Price William, and wrote a new screenplay for Leo." I couldn't help but grin at her. She was truly something else. "What about you?"

"Well," I begin only to be cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold that thought."

"But I wasn't even-never mind." Sophia said as I got up to get the cordless phone that Rory had just set down moments earlier.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who would be calling me. Not that people didn't call me because they did. They definitely called. I mean I had to literally beat suitors at the door, there were so many.

"Lorelai, what is your work schedule?" Why did I have to answer the damn phone for. I could have just ignored it and continued to talk to Sophia. Or at least I could have checked the caller ID. 'Who is it?' Sophia mouthed to me as she waved her hands about trying to make the nail polish dry faster. 'Emily' I whisper putting my hand over the mouth piece; Sophia just crinkled her nose and frowned.

She had gotten my great dislike of Emily Gilmore and it had nothing to do with me, well maybe it did a little. Most of it though was all on her own, she hated that when ever she went to my parents house my mom liked to tell her what was wrong with her. Nothing was wrong with her though; she was bright, pretty and independent. Not to mention she was funny enough to open up at the Apollo.

The only thing that worried me about Sophia was that I could see a lot of myself in her when I was that age, and at that age I didn't make the best decisions. Like where boys were concerned-especially when Christopher was concerned.

"Why?" I'm not completely sure that I want to hear the answer.

"I want to go shopping." Emily tells me as if that where the only plausible reason that she would be calling me at all.

"With me?" She has never wanted to shopping with me before. Even when I was younger, she would just pick out my clothes and buy them for me without me even being present.

"I think that goes without saying." She really does like in her own little universe.

"Only in your world, Mom." I tell her.

"I want to get Rory and Sophia a birthday present." So, what does she need me for?

"Well I'm sure whatever you get Rory, she'll love." We both know that Sophia would not like something she was likely to get her. Sure, Sophia would say thanks but she wouldn't mean it. Then, the second we got home it would end up in the back of Sophia's closet, never to be seen again. Rory on the other hand would probably love what ever my mom got her.

"Yes, but I want to get her something special, something she wants, something...that you would get her. And I want Sophia to actually like what I get her, so I need your help."

"Oh, OK, fine. You can just get them nothing." I told her. She really didn't need to get them anything, but if she really wanted to do something great for them she could just let us out of Friday night dinner this week.

"This isn't funny." My mother thinks that I see everything as a joke. I was being totally serious though when I said that. She just can't fathom _not_ buying them something. If she had it her way they would be getting matching Porches, or some other kind of car. Which is not something that either of them needs. "I hardly to see the girls and we only get to talk at dinner once a week and then it's all about school and Jane."

"Lane, Mom." I correct her. If that's all they talk about, like she says then how doesn't she even know the name of their best friend. It probably has something to do with the fact that Lane doesn't come from a wealthy distinguished family.

"I thought you might let me into your secret club just this one time and help me buy them something for their birthday."

"You're serious?" I'm pretty sure that she's just messing with me. That she's just going to laugh at me and say of course not, why would she need my help and that she definitely knows how to pick out a gift for two teenage girls. But then again my mother doesn't know how to joke. I'm pretty sure she couldn't even tell a joke if she had it written on a note card and had a laugh track ready.

"According to you I'm always serious." So snippy for someone who wants my help. She's acting as if I'm the one who called her begging to go to the mall. It was so annoying sometimes. If I wasn't so sure that she would come over just to yell at me I would so hang up on her but alas I can not.

"OK." I tell her surprising myself. That wasn't what I wanted to tell her, I was going to tell her that I couldn't make time for it this week. I couldn't take it back now. If I changed my mine then I'd get a long lecture by her about how flaky I was. And if there was one thing I hated in this world it was an Emily Gilmore Lecture; they could go on for hours.

"OK?" My mom sounded as shocked as I felt.

"OK." I told her again. She just wasn't getting this was she.

"Well, good, I'll meet you at Damion's tomorrow at 3:00" Of course she would want to meet at the most expensive store in the mall. At least it was the mall though, knowing my mom we could have been meeting at fifth avenue in New York City.

"OK." I told her again.

"And dress appropriately -" My mom began before I cut her off.

"Don't finish that sentence Mom." I really can't believe that I even agreed to go with her. It had to be one of my more senile moments. When didn't I dress appropriately; other than Rory and Sophia's first day at Chilton of course. But that was a one off, I mean I had a plan. It just didn't work out; stupid alarms.

Shaking my head I hung up and set the phone on the counter thinking about what I had gotten myself into.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-I am writing this at like 3 in the morning while watching reruns of FRIENDS on Nick, if anyone cares. I've taken some advise about writing more thoughts or at least I've tried so give me feed back. If you want, no pressure though. I lied a lot of pressure. On a side note though I just love Monica and Chandler as a couple. They are just too darn cute together. Also on a side note I know exactly (or pretty much exactly) what is going to happen in Sophia's love life. I'm also pretty sure about Rory's love life. I also know exactly how this story is going to transpire but I don't know if I'm going to do it all in one story or make it a series. Let me know what your opinion is. Please. P.S. Chandler just confessed his feeling to fat Monica...AWWW.**

Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself? It's bad for your complexion. -Randy, _Sixteen Candles_

We're women. We don't say what we want, but we reserve the right to be pissed off if we don't get it.-Lydia, _Sliding Doors_

Sophia's POV

"Rory." I shouted down the hallway causing people to look at me as I ran towards my sister who was to my shock talking to Tristin. Why was she talking to Tristin if she hated him? At least that was what she told me but was she lying? Not that I cared; I mean it wasn't like I liked him myself.

Though he was cute. No-he was a jerk, an ass-hat, not cute. But he did have a very sexy smile. Bad thoughts bad thoughts. I couldn't think those kinds of things because for one he wasn't even my type. He was arrogant and selfish and vain and rich and just not the kind of guy I'd ever date. Not that I've actually dated much but still it would never work out between us. We where too different like chocolate and blueberries or rap music and Mrs Kim.

For one we came from two different worlds. It wouldn't even work out if we where in a romantic comedy, he would be Blane and I would be Andie (in a way better dress though). But instead of us getting together at prom after all of that drama I would just choose Duckie. Not to mention that it totally wouldn't last, he would go off to college and she would stay working at the record store. And another thing, I think that he had a thing for my sister. Not that that was unusual seeing as how Rory was the shier damsel in distress looking type.

"Sophia did you see these." Rory asked me thrusting a thick cream colored paper in my hands. It was a heavy stock paper with curvy black writing 'On Friday at 4:03 in the morning Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born at St. Agnes Hospital to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore followed by Sophia Rae Gilmore at 10:17-' before I could read more Rory had snatched it from me. "Can you believe this?"

"I know, I saw them. That's why I was trying to find you." I told her pulling an identical card albeit a very crumpled one from the pocket of my navy blazer. "I saw a kid from my Algebra II class with it and took it from him."

How could Emily even think that this was a good idea. I mean was she really that delusional that she felt that inviting our whole grade to a party at her house would be good. Especially without telling us.

What did she think would happen? That we would show up on Friday and see all these people that we don't even talk to and be like 'Oh, golly thanks for throwing me a party. I mean I totally didn't even want one but now that you did it I realized that it's exactly what I wanted.'

Get real.

As we looked at the cards with a sense of foreboding I couldn't help but over hear a conversation going on behind us between Louise and Ashley, a girl in my art class with an auburn bob and a penchant of chewing her gum too loud.

"That's them, Rory and Sophia." Louise said pointing us out.

"My parents are making me go." Ashley told Louise in that nasally voice of hers that made me want to cover my ears.

"Another obligation party." Of course because going to a party even one that sucked but at least one with your friends would suck so much. So sorry that Emily Gilmore was interfering with her plans. Join the club Louise. We have matching shirts and everything.

"My life stinks." Have I mentioned how much I hate Ashley. I would gladly switch lives with her right now. Then she would be the one having a party thrown for her bye her grandma that she didn't want full of people she didn't like.

* * *

"My day sucks. Actually it sucks so much that sucks doesn't even begin to describe it." I said walking into Luke's after school.

My day had gone from bad to worse with everyone staring at me and asking about the stupid suckish party. I swear that that was all I heard about. Was there really no other gossip for my class mates to talk about other than Friday night and how all of their parents where making them go.

So it wasn't even a real birthday party. It was a pity birthday party; at least no one other than Emily Gilmore would want to be there. Doesn't that sound like fun. I could just see it now; it would be just like Sixteen Candles in the sense that my birthday would not turn out like I wanted it too at all and my grandparents (IE Emily Gilmore) would embarrass me beyond all belief. The only difference is that I wouldn't get my Jake at the end.

Not that I wanted my Jake. I was always more of an Anthony Micheal Hall fan myself. Sue me, I liked the scrawny awkward geek that would show my underwear to a group of prepubescent boys for a dollar. Rory on the other hand always loved when Jake was waiting with his red car at the end and got her a cake. We where just different in that way.

"Why does today suck so much?" Luke asked me as I came out of the bathroom in a different set of clothes. When I first began to work at Luke's a few weeks before I had realized how impractical it was to walk all the way home to change just to walk all the way back. And it wasn't any fun to work in my skirt and blouse not to mention I would have hated to stain my uniform. So finally I began to leave a bag of clothes at Luke's with a few pairs of pants and shirts.

"Because of Emily Gilmore. That's why." I said as I tightened the strings on my apron and made my way to the other side of the counter. "She has set out to ruin my life. And this time she might have actually succeeded." I just couldn't seem to get over what she has done this time around. "She's decided that it would be a good idea to throw a party for mine and Rory's birthday and invite everyone from Chilton." I knew that I had to get past this but the thought of going to the grandparents' on Friday was even more terrifying than usual. As I told him this I walked around to the tables close by and refilled the cups of coffee and took the order of an elderly couple. Luke's wasn't as busy as usual but it was still a little over half way full.

"Hang on, so your grandparents are throwing you a party and inviting people that you don't like?" Luke asked as I walked behind the counter, gave Caesar the slip of paper with the order and put the coffee carafe back. I really did love working at Luke's; it was an easy job and I usually got a descent amount of money from tips and Luke was pretty easy to talk to. In these past few weeks I had begun to talk to Luke more and more as the weeks progressed; he was surprisingly insightful and always told me exactly what he thought.

I had begun to see him as more of a cool uncle figure or maybe even a slight father figure since I didn't get to talk to my dad nearly as much as I would like I could talk to Luke. There was just something about him that just screamed 'TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS'. I bet that that's why he made such a killing in the dinner business. Well, that and his coffee; he had _really_ good coffee.

"I like some of them. Like Melody Parker and Josh Mets and a few others. It's just some of them that I don't like. Some of the more annoying, vapid Chilton goers. Such as Ashley, now Ashley is someone that I wouldn't mind making disappear in a Godfather sort of way." I frowned at the thought of Ashley before plastering a smile on my face and grabbing the two plates from Luke's hands that he had taken from Caesar as I ranted. "Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn. Can I get you anything else." I asked the elderly couple who sat at a table in the middle of the dinner. They where pretty regular customers and had lived in Stars Hollow for over 80 year, they where both born here. They where also really good tippers. They just smiled at me and waved me away though.

* * *

"-for something to shut you up." I heard Luke tell someone, most likely my mom or Kurt, as I showed Jackson where to put the produce seeing as how for some reason we seemed to have no room in the fridge for it.

"Thanks Sophia." Jackson said setting down the large square container and following me out of the back room. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Bye Luke. Bye Lorelai." I hung up my apron and then proceeded to make my way to the other side of the counter to join my mother now that my shift was finally over.

"You better be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to the Gilmore Twin's Birthday Extravaganza this Saturday night."My mom told him as he wiped down the counter for what had to be the fifth time in the past hour, sometimes I swear that man could be so anal. "Hey Sophia. Make a lot of do re me?" My mom asked turning her attention towards me.

"I have almost enough to buy that McMansion I want." I told her smiling halfheartedly before setting my eyes on the garment bag next to her. "What is that?" I was slightly suspicious seeing as she had went shopping with my grandma all day and had brought something back.

"The one with the bowling alley and movie theater?" My mom asked ignoring the questions about the bags. That means that I really wasn't going to like the answer.

"Stop beating around the bush mom." I tried to grab the blue garment bag but she moved it seconds before I grabbed it. Damn her. I really need to see them if she was going through that much trouble to hide them for me.

"I am not beating around the bush. Oh look my other daughter." She said turning pointedly to the door and low and behold there was Rory looking worse for wear. Her head was down and everything; she was most likely still as frazzled about today as I was. I was just better at hiding it. "Wow. Nice face you got on there."

"Coffee." Rory said taking the seat on the other side of mom before putting her head on the counter and moaning. Definitely still dwelling on the impending party of Emily Gilmore's design.

"Bad day?" My mom asked.

"I've now used the word 'sucks' so much much that it's lost all meaning to me." Rory said, her voice muffled do to the fact that her face was pressed into the counter.

"Well it hasn't lost all meaning to me, and besides it did. Today sucked." I told our mother backing Rory up. "A day has not sucked so much as today in the history of suckish days."

"Well maybe this will cheer you two up." My mom said grabbing the garment bag. Rory finally lifted her head up to see what our mom was talking about. "These are our party dresses." All I saw were the bottoms which where a forest green tulle monstrosity.

They had to be the most hideous things that I had ever seen and I hadn't even seen the tops to them. That is how bad they looked.

"So it's a Halloween party?" I asked her.

"Listen, you. So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a whole three hours of 'Who are you buying that for, Mom? Have you met your granddaughters?' and then finally I talked and she listened and she wound up getting you both something I think you're really going to like." My mom sounded pretty happy for having spent hours with the lady she was forced to call mom. Usually she looked as if she was about to commit murder or if she had been put under some new form of water torture that promised to be twice as torturous as the normal boring water torture. But today she was actually smiling.

"Really?" Me and Rory asked her in-sync before glancing at each other. If she had that good of a time with grandma then we couldn't tell he about the party. That would just cause her to get angry and blow up at Grandma which well was usual I knew that Rory didn't like it.

If truth be told I didn't really enjoy it either I just found it better than having her criticizing me. I mean really what was wrong with me? So what if I liked my hair a little wild or my clothes a little short or my music a little loud. I was me and why should I try and be someone else when I was pretty darn okay with being me.

Isn't that what parents and grandparents want for there kids; for them to be comfortable in their own skin and for them to not want to be any body else. Not that I wouldn't mind being Gwen Stephani sometimes, but then again who wouldn't wan to be someone successful and famous once in a while?

"Yes, really." I don't know who she was trying to convince of this fact more, me and Rory or herself. "And of course she insisted on buying us these dresses but I think I can do something with them to make them better." I looked at the 'dresses' if you could call them that with distaste. For one I doubt that that color would even look good on me and for two it looked like something that would give a little girl nightmares. It was truly that bad.

"Wow." Rory said, whether at the dresses or at the fact that our mom actually sort of enjoyed herself with Emily Gilmore, I didn't really know. Probably a little bit of both.

"I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma." I told her slightly shocked.

"Well it's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't exactly fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do." Mom sounded shocked but exited shocked you know like when you find five bucks in the pair of jeans you haven't worn in forever.

"Wow. That's great." Rory shot me another look. We definitely couldn't tell her know. Not that we couldn't but if we did it would be like kicking a puppy. Or a baby. Or a baby holding a puppy. And neither of us were that cruel so we bit our tongues even though we so wanted to tell her.

"Yeah it is, isn't it. But back to you Sylvia. What's with the whole doom and gloom flying monkeys thing." My mom asked turning her attention to Rory who looked slightly panicky.

"Um, well-" Lucky for her, or well lucky for both of us Luke came over with coffee to save the day.

"So I hear you're having a party Saturday." How did he find out about that? I totally don't remember telling him about Saturday though I do remember complaining in explicit details about Friday. I guess mom decided to invite him; I really do think that she may have some slight feelings for Luke. I mean they spent a lot of time together and he kept her sane. But no Luke's not her type. Not that her dating Luke would be a bad thing seeing as I like Luke a lot and he really is a great guy.

"Yeah. Mom's famous for her blowouts." Rory told him smiling grateful for both the coffee and the save. She wasn't as quick on her feet today as usual which really wasn't a surprise all things considered.

"The best one was their eighth birthday."

"Oh, yeah, that was good." It had to have been my favorite party of all time. At least until the end, I was so sure that my mom was going to be arrested.

"The cops shut us down." My mom told him proud. That had to be one of her proudest memories to date.

"The cops shut down an eight year old's birthday party?" Luke really needs to get out more. I mean he seems so shocked, though I guess that I would be too if it wasn't for the fact that it was my party to begin with.

"And arrested the clown." Me and Rory told him in-sync.

"I don't want to hear any more of this." Luke said walking away and shaking his head. What it was a really good party.

* * *

"Mom really out did herself this time." I told Rory smoothing out the dark green tulle of my dress. When I had first gotten home and tried it on I had almost fainted at how hideous it was. It fit all wrong and hit just under my knees in the most unattractive way imaginable, but luckily my mother was good at sewing and was able to turn the monstrosity of a dress in to one that I couldn't wait to put on.

It was now a mid thigh length dress with a sweet heart neckline and tight bodice that ended at my waist were it flared out to a poofy tulle skirt. It was beyond pretty and I couldn't believe how nice my mom had made it. I added a bunch of gold bangles and a gold necklace with an antique looking key and a pair of high black leather peep-toe pumps that made me finally as tall as Rory. All in all I looked fine.

Rory's dress was also so pretty. It was the exact same color as mine but unlike mine it didn't flare. It had short sleeves and a matching sweater. It wasn't really my taste but it was still really pretty in a Rory sort of way.

"I know." Rory said smiling at me as she finished putting on a small golden chain that I had gotten her this morning. It was a small sunflower on a delicate golden chain that I had found at the Mall and immediately thought Rory. "We should go downstairs now. People are probably starting to arrive."

"All the more reason to stay up here." I was not looking forward to going downstairs even though I did love my dress. Who wouldn't though, but my pretty dress wasn't enough to get me to go downstairs and see people that I either didn't know or wish I didn't know.

"Come on." Rory said grabbing my hands as I re-applied my lip gloss in the gold framed mirror in our moms old room. There was only about a few inches of actual mirror visible, the rest was covered under layers of pictures. There where ones of my mom and dad, some of Rory and me, my mom and Rory, my mom and me, and even a few of my mom, dad, Rory and me. The pictures made me smile. They also made me sad because it's been so very long since I've actually seen him. Right now he was in California and I did talk to him on the phone sometimes but sometimes wasn't nearly enough. But that's how my dad was and I'd rather have him sometimes then not at all which is so not a good mind set but he's my dad so what am I going to do. "Your lips are glossy enough." She pulled my arm and began to drag me down the stairs as I tried to fight her the whole way.

I really needed to work out and gain some muscle so that I could actually get away from Rory once in a while. Maybe if I wasn't so lazy but it sounded like a lot of work. And one thing that I hated was work. So I would probably always remain weak and puny. But at least I would always have my looks. Not that that sounded conceited or anything.

Okay, so maybe it did sound conceited.

"So, what now?" I asked her once we had finally made our way to the sitting room.

"I guess we sit." Rory said making her way to a couch far away from anyone else and pulling a book out of her purse. So it was going to be one of those parties then. How lovely.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told Rory though I'm pretty sure that she wasn't even paying any attention to me.

As I walked around trying to get the the bathrooms I recognized no one. It was all old people that where the kind of people my grandparents associated with, which meant a lot of DAR members and people who sold insurance. In other words, boring people who had no clue who I was.

"Hey, happy birthday Sophia." Someone said cutting me off on my quest to the bathroom. It was a boy with a dark brown crew cut and twinkling hazel eyes.

"Yeah _happy_ birthday, Daniel. How've you been?" I asked the tall wiry boy who next to me who happened to be my Chem partner. He was pure rich east coast boy, from the way that he played lacrosse to the fact that you just new he wore polos when he wasn't at school. Daniel was a pretty smart kid who had plans of becoming a lawyer like his father and his fathers father and every other male in his family since the beginning of time. He was cute without a doubt and a terrible flirt but we were only friends, and barely that.

Looking at him now in his tailored black slacks, light blue button up and expensive Italian loafers I could already see his future. He would end up going to Brown and then Harvard before coming back to Hartford and working at daddy's firm. After a few years of that he would marry the blonde interior designer with a trust fund he met at Brown and they would move to a mansion a few blocks away from his childhood home. She would end up giving up her job to take care of the house and kids (IE hire a maid and nanny) and spend her days sipping tea and getting her nails done with the other trophy wives. Not to mention that her name would be Mitsy or Bitsy or Ashley or something as equally vapid and annoying.

His kids would end up going to Chilton and then Brown and then on to being lawyers, the cycle would repeat itself and all would be right with the world.

"You mean since you saw me what four hours ago?" He joked around looking at his clunky Rolex. Of course, what sixteen year old doesn't need a Rolex. "Fine, fine but better now that you're hear." He smiled flirtatiously at me. He has been trying to get in my pants almost as long as Tristan. Well not really trying to get in my pants so much as unabashedly flirting with me even though he does have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who's name is ironically Mitsy.

"You're such a fucking liar. And stop looking at me like that, I'm not going to sleep with you. No matter what you say you won't change my mind so wipe that stupid fucking grin of your idiotic face." I told him trying to hide my smirk.

"Hey my daughter whom I was looking for. You don't mind if I steal her a way do you? No, okay it was nice meeting you." My mom asked Daniel not even waiting for an answer before whisking me a way and handing me a red drink. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked her smelling the sweet red liquid.

"Shirley Temple." My mom said before taking a sip of her own drink, a dark colored liquid that looked slightly watery.

"What are you drinking?" I asked her already pretty sure that I knew exactly _what_ she was drinking or at least that it was _very_ Irish.

"A Shirley Temple Black." My mom said smiling widely at me. Of course it is, who would have guessed. I wish that I could have my Shirley Temple black but I wasn't aloud to get trashed. Though if there was ever a night to get trashed tonight would definitely be it. Luckily though I had only ran into one kid from school. Knowing them though they where probably all hiding out somewhere, a way from the prying eyes of the adults, sneaking drinks.

She lifted the drink up to my face and I smelt it. God, that was strong. "Wow." I said lifted my head back and shaking my head.

"I got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister. So do you want something to eat?" My mom took another sip of her drink and winked at me causing me to giggle so hard that I snorted very unladylike.

"Everything smells funny." I told her scrunching up my noise in distaste. "Not to mention-"

"There you are. Come, there's some people I want you to meet." My grandmother said coming up to my mom and me with Rory already in tow. I raised my eyebrow at her behind Emily's back and she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I'm-just-as-lost-as-you-are'. I swear that girl was never any fucking help. Well actually she was usually quite helpful and I really shouldn't fault her for not understanding what goes on in the crazed delusional mind of Emily Gilmore.

'she's crazy' I mouthed to Rory as we followed our Grandmother across the room. Every few seconds she would stop to talk to someone and introduce us. 'She's just happy.' Rory told me taking that woman's side. Of course she would take her side, she was always trying to see the good in people and give them the benefit of the doubt. Unlike me; I was more pessimistic than optimistic.

"Hi Grandpa!" Rory said elbowing me in the side. God she has fucking bony elbows, they are not pleasant let me tell you, not pleasant.

"Yeah, hey, Grandpa." I said frowning and rubbing my side. I was definitely going to bruise, how lovely. As if this night could get any better now I have a bruise thanks to Rory.

"Rory. Sophia. Gentlemen, these are my granddaughters, Sophia and Rory." My grandfather said introducing us to his business associates. He was smiling in a way that indicated he was clearly drunk, or at the very least a little tipsy.

"Happy birthday, girls." One of the guys said smiling and handing each of us an ivory envelope. The other men also gave us each an envelope and we just smiled and thanked them well standing awkwardly. 'What now grandma.'

"I think we should get Dennis on the phone right now." The man who had been first to wish us a happy birthday said turning towards our grandpa.

"Fine, I've got a phone in my office." He said before leading them to his office to call who ever Dennis.

"Girls, there's a whole group of your school friends in the library. Let's go say hello to them." Emily said smiling as if that was the greatest idea anyone in the history of forever has ever thought. It wasn't. If anything it was probably one of the worst ideas in the history of ideas, after organized sports and the holocaust but before chocolate covered peperoni (now that's a story for another time).

"How about we don't and say that we did." I told her not moving from my spot in the middle of the room.

"Oh come on. They came to your party so the least you can do is say hello to them and thank them for showing up." Emily said clearly getting frustrated but what did she want from me. I know for a fact that I didn't ask her to invite them nor did I invite them myself so why should I be forced to talk to them.

"No, I don't want to." I told her, squaring my shoulders ready for a fight that I was sure wouldn't come. Emily wasn't going to fight with me when there was so many people who she would see on a regular basis and who she didn't want to give any gossip material too.

"Fine, don't come then." She said before dragging Rory away. I decided that I should escape and hide somewhere before she changed her mind and wanted me to go and see all of my friends from Chilton. (Not the sarcasm, please). As I was making my getaway though I accidentally bumped into someone or should I say something.

* * *

"Oh, coming to greet me?" Tristin said holding on to my pair shoulder to steady me. He was looking down at me, still taller than me darn, and grinning widely as if he had just told a great joke (or got laid).

"Hello, Tristin." I said frowning slightly at him. The sad thing was that all I could think about was kissing him. I mean come on hormones can't you work with me hear. Sure he's cute and the way that his soft blonde hair fell slightly into his eyes made my heart skip a beat was nothing short of amazing but it was purely physical.

"So where's my birthday kiss?" He asked leaning down and smiling smugly.

"It's _my_ birthday." I told him shaking myself out of his grip only to cause his smile to grow.

"So I'll give you a birthday kiss." He said coming closer to me and trying to close the gap between us but I again moved just outside of his reach. I did not want to kiss him again; last time it left me all wonky and on edge.

"What is wrong with you?" I said looking around to make sure that no one was watching us. I didn't want it to get around that we were dating or even worse for my mom to spot us. That would be a fate worse than death. She would never let me hear the end of it if she caught a guy at one of grandma's parties trying to kiss me. And that was the last thing I wanted.

"Okay, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you." He said finally getting close enough to snake a hand around my waist and pulling me flush against him. God he had a lot of moves for someone only 16.

"Well, good luck with that." I said putting my hands on his chest and pushing on his chest trying to get him to let me go. It had the opposite effect though seeing as how he just tightened his hold.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Sophia, Sophia!"

"Would you just shut the hell up?" I asked him before stomping on his foot finally getting him to release me.

"Sophia, who's your friend?" Of all the people to see us together it's my grandpa who finds us but thank god it was two seconds ago because he wouldn't be quite as cheerful as he is now. No matter how completely smashed he was.

Though I should be thankful that at least it wasn't my grandma who had found me. She would be planning our wedding at this second. I bet that it was her dream, for me and Rory to find wealthy boys with a good family who lived in Hartford so that we would be tied here no matter what. We would join DAR and have two point five kids and live right down the street. And of course we would come to dinner ever Friday night for the rest of our lives. Just thinking about it made me shudder with distaste.

"I don't know but this lump of useless space is Tristin." I said tilting my head in Tristin's general direction. I had no intention of actually looking at him after that show of his a little while ago. He really should go and get his head checked out; maybe a CAT scan or something. He would fit right in in One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. He would be their king. He could probably make Sylvia Plath feel as if she were completely normal and fine. That's just how messed up he truly was.

"Excuse me?" My grandfather said, clearly confused by what I said.

"Tristin Dugray, sir." Tristin said holding out his hand for my grandfather to shake.

"Dugray? Are you any relation to Janlen Dugray?" My grandfather said shaking his hand firmly.

"That's my grandfather, sir." He was like a whole new person. No longer was he that horny little boy who was trying to charm my pants off but now he was a poised and polite function-able member of society. Talk about invasion of the body snatchers. They talked for a little while longer as I did my best to find an escape route and ignored them. I tuned them out until my grandfather finally excused himself and I was once again left alone with just Tristin.

"I'm going to go find my mother." I told him walking away and hoping that he wouldn't try and follow me but luck was not on my side tonight. Instead of getting the hint that I wanted him to get the hell away from me he just followed me like a puppy which just made me groan in irritation.

"Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but OK." Easily catching up to me. I just sped up which was no easy feet in my heels until I was practically running but he still was able to keep up with me. I stopped and turned around causing him to once again bump into me. "You're beginning to make a habit of running into me. Not that I mind, you can press up against me anytime that you want."

"I am going to go and find my mom. Alone. And you...you...you're going to go and do something else." I told him my voice rising until I was practically yelling at him. I just wanted him to get away from him. Before I could finish berating him Rory ran past me looking worse for wear so I chose to follow her instead of yelling at Tristin some more. I could always yell at Tristin later.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-This chapter is a little weird seeing as some of it will be in third person and some will be in other people's POV's but that is due to the fact that the 3rd Person part was written before I began the story. Also I know that it's been a long time but I've finally gotten to where I left off last time and have new stuff. I like this version a lot better and I hope that you all agree and for everyone who has stuck with me, thank you. PS chapter 6 (titled chapter 5) and on is all new from today/yesterday.  
**

**Sophia's POV**

I stared in distaste at the blank, glowing, white screen in front of me that seemed to mock me; drawing up a huge blank at what to write. I had an essay due on Monday and like the procrastinator that I am I haven't even started it yet. Not that it was my fault; I had sat down several times at my iBook to start it but every single time an idea evaded me. Or I would start something only to change my mind and delete the whole thing in one fatal swoop of my mouse.

Groaning I closed the lime green and white computer that my mom had gotten my for my birthday and fell back into my mountain of pillows in defeat. The shiny, new iBook, which I had loved when I opened the present at the party my mom threw us, was now public enemy numero uno.

I couldn't even stand to look at the thing at this point with all of the misery it had caused me from staring at the luminescent screen for what felt like hours on end. I just wanted to finish the damn thing but my mind was blanker than Louse and Madeline's during Calculus. Rory had gotten one as well from our mom but hers was light blue and white and she had already made good use of it by finishing her stupid fucking essay early like the valedictorian that she was.

We knew that the iBooks had cost our mother a lot to buy one let alone two but she insisted that she wanted to get them for us. So who where we to refuse; besides they where pretty and mine was in my favorite color. Not to mention it was a lot easier to bring around then the desktop that resided in our living room.

"What are you up too?" My mom asked sticking her head through the small opening in my door.

"Dying from writers block. To say that it is a slow and painful death would be a huge understatement." I said glancing at her before looking back up at the ceiling and groaning in frustration. I hated writers block with a burning passion.

"Well then let's go." My mom said opening my door wider and entering my domain. My room was an obstacle course of piles of clothes, towers of books, miscellaneous crap and an old worn olive colored velvet chair. "Come on. Up. Up. Up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the nest that was my bed before rummaging through the pile of clothes closer to her. She picked out a pair of coral corduroy jeans and a ruffled cream colored cardigan with pearl buttons that I had been meaning to return to Rory but kept on forgetting too. "Put these on and meet me and Rory downstairs." She said walking out the door before turning around and sticking her head through my doorway once again. "Hurry."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Lorelai bit her lip and made an appreciative noise as a motorcycle drove by them. "Kill me and bury me with that bike." She told her two sixteen year old daughters, Rory and Sophia, as they walked through the small town of Stars Hollow. She craned her neck to watch ad the bike and it's rider past, her long dark hair flying every which way. She loved motorcycles but they just weren't practical when you had two kids so she never got one. But that sure as heck didn't stop her from recognizing a beauty when she saw one.

They had been on there way to Dosi's Market for popcorn, candy and other snack foods; the necessary ingredients for a movie night at the Gilmore household. It was just what Sophia needed according to Lorelia who knew that if Sophia continued to try and write she would end up killing someone in annoyance. So they would get junk food and trashy romantic comedies that they would spend hours making fun of.

"What is it?" Rory asked, following her mothers gaze. "A Harley?" Lorelai and Sophia just shook their heads in disappointment at Rory's lack of motorcycle knowledge. A Harley? Really? Did she just name the first motorcycle company that came to her head? Just because it was a motorcycle didn't mean that it was a Harley.

"That my dear, sweet, naive Rory is a 200 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission." Sophia said beating her mother to the punch. And it's a real beauty, Sophia couldn't help but think. What she wouldn't do for a bike like that. As Rory just looked at her in confusion Lorelia made a noise of disbelief at the gab in her oldest child's education. She should have been teaching her this stuff but she hadn't even though about it at the time and now it was too late. But at least Sophia understood Lorelai's love for the sleek, powerful machinery.

"I want one." Lorelai and Sophia said at the same time, not taking there eyes off of the beautiful, sleek, black motorcycle that seemed to call to them.

"No." Rory said flatly, looking between both her insane mother and her equally insane slightly younger sister. "And why am I naive?"

"Why not?" Lorelai asked pouting as Sophia said, "Because you are."

"You'd both die." Rory informed her, ignoring Sophia. There was just no arguing with Sophia sometimes and Rory knew that better than anyone else and so she decided to drop it for the time being. But not before filing in the back of her mind to bring up at a later date, when Sophia wasn't so preoccupied.

"I would not." Sophia said ignited on to have Rory roll her eyes. She loved them to death but they didn't always make the best decisions. Especially when it came to things that where dangerous and had the potential to kill them. Just then the bike stopped and someone got off. They couldn't see who it was because he was wearing a helmet that covered most of his face, only leaving his chin bare but they could see that it was a guy.

"Hey" The guy said blocking their path. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, scuffed black motorcycle boots, a grey t-shirt and a worn leather jacket that looked as if it was very well cared for. Not to mention the black helmet that was still on his head.

"Hi." Lorelai said with a small, fake smile plastered on her face before she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, Rory and Sophia following close behind her.

"Take your shirt off." The person who had previously been on the motorcycle said from behind her. She turned around fast, ready to give him a piece of her mind only to stop in shock at who it was.


End file.
